Perderme o Perderte?
by Hanniestorm
Summary: Bella es una aspirante a Abogada, Edward un Cardiólogo en el Hospital de Forks cuyo padre es el director y dueño, que pasa ahora que sus caminos se encontraron? Se perderá Bella en los encantos del cardiólogo o perderá la oportunidad de ser feliz? Todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

Bella una aspirante a abogada, Edward Cullen un Cardiólogo del Hospital de Forks cuyo padre es director y dueño del Hospital ¿Que pasará ahora que sus caminos se cruzarón?

Capitulo 1.

Soy Bella Swan, vivo en Forks mis padres son Renee y Charlie se divorciaron, vivo con mi padre, Sue y mis dos hermanastros Seth y Leah Clearwater hijos del pasado matrimonio de Sue su padre se llamaba Harry y tuvo un aparatoso accidente en el cual murió, un tiempo depués Sue y Charlie decidieron empezar una relasión y aquí estamos viviendo como una familia con Seth me llevo bien tiene quince años pero aparenta mas y Leah aunque es solo un año mayor que yo es sobre protectora con los dos me divierte cuando se enoja ya que no dura mucho en que se le olvide todo bueno conmigo con jacob es otra historia.

-BELLA!-me sacaron de mis pensamientos esos aullidos-al fin reaccionas.

-Auch! Jake- dije divertida, era mi mejor amigo si se puede decir el que mas me conoce es alto de piel bronceada, ojos negros como la noche y una sonrisa y humos encantadores hemos sido amigos durante 6 años fuimos juntos a la secundaria de Forks aunque vivia en la reserva de La Push con su padre Billie Black, puedo aventurar a decir que un tiempo ccomenzé a sentir cosas por él, cosdas que nunca me atreví a decir y que en ocasiones me pregunto como las hubiera tomado.

-Lo siento- dijo en un murmuro.

-Ya no importa, pero es...es que no sé tengo miedo- dije confundida.

-Miedo?-pregunto divertido-Bella no te pedi que hicieramos paracaidismo-No pude evitar reirme con ese comentario.

- Jake es que- tu pregunta me deshubico pensé, ¿pero que espera con este lobo perceptibo? ya se por que leah se referia a ellos como una manada de bocones-la verdad no se que siento por él-solté de pronto.

Vi como su rostro se ensombrecía y una mueca de dolor aparecía, ok no se que le pasa primero me pregunta ahora se molesta.

-Jake, ten en cuenta que aquí-dije tocando mi en dirección ami corazón- siempre serás el primero- pero el no sabía que había un significado oculto en mis pronto sonrió, era mi sonrisa la que me alegraba cada vez que la veía- además hemos salido solo un par de veces a Port Angels y es cierto que está muy guapo pero no quiero adelantarme.

-Bueno Princesa piensalo, sea como sea también es mi amigo- dijo levantadose no sin antes depositarme un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuidate, te quiero mucho jake- dije sinceramente- tenías mucho de no venir-lo abracé e hice un puchero el solo me abrazo mas fuerte casi dejandome sin aire y me besó la coronilla.

Cuando se fué pensé de mala gana en mi ex novio Franklin los viajes de negocio que hacía y no sabía que era para visitar a su prometida y a su hija en Jacksonville, recordé como me sentí mal cuando su hija y ella me visitaron y jake fue mi apoyo y junto con la manada no dejaron que el se me acercara y se lo agradecí- maldito- musité por lo bajo.

-¿Que me decias?-pregunto Seth rebuscando en el refri.

- La comida está en la estufa, ya me voy-le deposite un beso y el me lo devolvió con un brazo- Charlie,Sue y Leah ya vienen en camino te cuidas Seth- inmediatamente me dispuse a salir.

Hola se que es corto pero mañana la sigo espero reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

Bella una aspirante a abogada, Edward Cullen un Cardiólogo del Hospital de Forks cuyo padre es director y dueño del Hospital ¿Que pasará ahora que sus caminos se cruzaron?

Perderme o perderte?

_- La comida está en la estufa, ya me voy-le deposite un beso y el me lo devolvió con un brazo- Charlie, Sue y Leah ya vienen en camino te cuidas Seth- inmediatamente me dispuse a salir._

Apenas crucé el umbral de la puerta los nervios se apoderaron de mí, me subí a mi camioneta y salí a dirección de Port Angels, no quedaba muy cerca pero tampoco era muy lejos, estaba un poco lluvioso pero nada que mi torpeza no pudiera manejar, tenía que llegar pronto ya que Edward me esperaba en un Restaurante Italiano, cuando llegue al estacionamiento aparqué la camioneta, por el espejo retrovisor confirme que mi pelo estuviera bien y no hecho una maraña y termine poniendo un poco de gloss en los labios y de pronto vi como se acercaba el volvo de Edward, alisé rápidamente mi conjunto que consistía en una blusa turquesa se satín, una enagua que llegaba un poco después de la rodilla ajustada hasta medio muslo y luego caiga en picos irregulares y una zapatillas negras de punta, aspiré unas cuantas veces para regular mi respiración y cuando salí del coche él venía en camino a toparme.

-Actúa bien bella- musité para mis adentros.

-Hola Bella, estas preciosa- dijo haciendo una sonrisa torcida que me dejó sin aire y dándome un beso en la mejilla, cielos no solo se veía bien con ese traje beige sino que huele exquisito.

-Hola Edward, gracias- dije tratando de ocultar mis nervios, se veía divino, maravillo, parecido a un dios griego- tu igual te ves bien, te parece si entramos.

-Después de ti, mi bella dama- me dijo sonriendo y no pude ocultar mi sonrisa.

El Restaurante donde me citó se llamaba Italiani Piccoli, era pequeño y elegante pero no extravagante, una mujer nos atendió amablemente, era rubia pero parecía de esas tontas y de muy buen aspecto.

-Hola, bienvenidos a Italianni Piccoli , aquí tienen sus cartas- dijo girándose simultáneamente viéndonos a Edward y a mí.

-Gracias- respondió Edward- mientras ordenamos podría traer dos copas de vino?- la camarera muy sonriente asintió

- Claro a sus órdenes- y luego volvió con las copas- están listos para ordenar los señores?

Yo reí tímidamente al escuchar sus palabras y no pude evitar fantasear, genial parece que volví a mi etapa de adolescente.

-Amor, que vas ordenar? - dijo tocándome suavemente con sus dedos, yo me sobre salté un poco con el contacto, cuando al se la vista vi sus ojos esmeralda posados en mí.

-Si, ehhhh- miré de nuevo mi carta- me puede traer una raviolis con queso de cabra?- la mesera asintió?

- y el señor?- pregunto la rubia.

- A mi tráigame un plato de pasta con albóndigas, por favor- ella asintió retirándose para dejarnos solos y aun sentía que su vista me quemaba, tratando de disimular tomé un poco de vino.

-Está exquisito. Dije murmurando pero al parecer el me escuchó bien.

-Bella qué tal te va trabajando con mi cuñado- dijo de pronto.

- Muy bien el señor Jasper es una maravilla de Jefe y un excelente abogado y la verdad cuando llegan Alice y el pequeño Jazz me entretengo mucho- dije sonriendo al pensar en Jazz el pequeño niño hermoso de piel blanca, algunas veces cuando Alice llegaba y no tenía mucho trabajo en la oficina lo cuidaba para que ellos salieran a tomar un café y me encantaba, no pensaba tener hijos aún, pero si en el futuro.

-Mi sobrino es hermoso si alguna vez tuviera uno me gustaría que fuera tan inteligente como él- dijo sonriendo.

- Como te fue hoy en el hospital?- pregunté

- Muy bien, hoy hicimos una cirugía a corazón abierto y el paciente ha sido muy fuerte, saldrá de esta- dijo el final como si fuera para él y no para mí.

-Me alegro, debe ser muy difícil para ti- dije

- No te puedo mentir, es difícil porque queremos salvarlos a todos no ver las caras de sus familias tristes como esposas, hijos, padres, hermanos o hasta novias pero hacemos lo que podemos y el arriba lo decide- dijo apuntando con su dedo para arriba.

Seguimos conversando y le ponía atención a lo que decía me contó que su padre era doctor también y si conocía a Carlise, el doctor había atendido a mi padre una vez que se lesionó el hombro yendo de pesca con Billie resbalándose y cayendo sobre una roca, me contó que hace un tiempo atrás tuvo una novia pero no me habló más del tema en cambio me habló de Emmet y su esposa Rosalie tenían una linda niña llamada Jane de 5 años un año mayor que Jazz y me habló sobre el pasatiempo favorito de su madre, la jardinería.

-de verdad?- dije emocionada, aunque no tenía un jardín lleno de flores soñaba con una casa y un bello jardín donde hubieran rosas, fresias, margaritas, tulipanes y más.

-Si te va a encantar su jardín es muy hermoso- dijo divertido al ver mi cara.

- Es una invitación? - dije sonando mi voz más seductora de lo que pretendía.

-Es una invitación- asintió sonando sus palabras más seductoras con su voz aterciopelada- que te parece si paso mañana a la oficina de Jasper a eso de las cinco y vamos a casa?

-Me encantaría- afirmé, pero si estaba un poco nerviosa conocería al resto de la familia Cullen y si no me aceptaban? Vamos Bella ¿qué estás pensando? dijo que fueras a la casa no te pidió matrimonio tampoco.

-Bueno, hasta luego hermosa te voy a extrañar- dijo besando suavemente mi coronilla y con tan solo ese gesto mi sangre comenzó a hervir haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Yo igual- dije aspirando su olor para acordarme más tarde. Vi como subía a su volvo y conducía alejándose de mí.

Suspirando me fui a mi camioneta y al subir verifiqué en mi móvil que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Jake, ocho para ser exactas así que me dispuse a llamarlo

-Jake, vi tus llamadas perdidas y…- me interrumpió.

-Bella, mi padre tuvo un accidente- se oía triste y desesperado.

Voy para allá Jake, están en el Hospital de Forks?- dije apresuradamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

Bella una aspirante a abogada, Edward Cullen un Cardiólogo del Hospital de Forks cuyo padre es director y dueño del Hospital ¿Que pasará ahora que sus caminos se cruzaron?

Perderme o perderte?

Capítulo 2

_-Bella, mi padre tuvo un accidente-se oía triste y desesperado._

_-Voy para allá Jake- están en el Hospital de Forks?- dije apresuradamente._

- Si bella, le están haciendo unos estudios- murmuró triste y colgó.

No tenía tiempo para pensar, necesitaba ir lo más rápido y llegar pronto donde mi amigo, el me necesitaba así como yo lo necesito a él, me llevó unos veinte minutos conduciendo lo más rápido pero con precaución, Charlie me mataría si no lo hace un accidente y no quiero que seamos dos, aunque no le pregunté las razones del porque estaba Billie pero no creo que sea para un chequeo médico a estas horas, cuando llegué aparqué de nuevo mi camioneta en el estacionamiento y salí lo más rápido que daban mis pies a la sala de urgencias y ahí estaba Jake con codos sobre sus rodillas sosteniéndose la cara con sus manos, se veía muy afectado.

-Jake, que ha pasado?- dije acercándome a él con un tono suave tratando de ocultar mi angustia para que no se sintiera peor.

- Está mal Bella, se fue a cazar con el viejo Quil y Oso Pardo lo atacó haciéndolo caer por un risco.

-Tranquilo Jake todo va a estar bien- alcé la vista y en frente estaba mi padre venía con un café y un refresco, tenía una cara de preocupación él se le veía el rostro viejo y cansado con Billie han sido amigos por años Jake y yo aún éramos pequeños y cuando mi madre Renee se separó de él Billie lo ayudó con su separación, ahora se veía lo afectado que estaba por su amigo.

Vi como Jacob se levantaba de su asiento al ver que se aproximaba el doctor Cullen yo instintivamente lo hice también no sin que antes me diera un vuelco el corazón al saber que él lo atendía y acordarme de lo que había pasado al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos antes.

-Como sigue mi padre, doctor Cullen?- preguntó Jake alterándose un poco y le tomé la mano indicándole que se tranquilizara.

- Esta mejor, perdió mucha sangre pero rápidamente le hicimos una transfusión, tiene golpes en la cabeza, pero al parecer no ha tenido ningún daño cerebral, no podemos confirmarlo ya que el mismo está inconsciente debemos esperar unas horas para que recupera la conciencia, solo son unas horas ya que no ha entrado en coma- Dijo Carlise pacientemente y buscando las palabras indicadas.

-Doctor le agradezco mucho- dijo mi padre hablando por primera vez y vi consuelo en sus palabras, estaba mucho mejor, feliz de sus amigo por que no estaba en estado más crítico, lo peor ya había pasado para nosotros supongo- Bella ve a casa e infórmale a Sue y a los chicos, igual tu Jake debes descansar.

- Charlie te lo agradezco, pero prefiero quedarme por si hay más noticias- le dijo Jacob a mi padre.

Como gustes hijo- le dijo el dándole una palmada de apoyo en el hombro.

Me despedí de mi padre y Jacob me fue a dejar a la camioneta.

-Te agradezco que hayas venido Bells- dijo mirándome con los ojos tristes aún.

-No tienes que agradecer, eres mi amigo y Billie es como un tío para mí y me duele lo que le pasa- dije sinceramente- te quiero Jacob, los quiero a ambos no lo olvides.

-Yo también mi Bella- dijo dándome un beso dulce en la coronilla que hizo que me quemara y abrazándome sintiendo su aroma de lluvia y pinos era suave y fresco.

- Bueno me voy no quiero preocupar a Sue, no la he llamado aún, nos vemos Jake.

Me subí nuevamente a mi camioneta para dirigirme a casa, cuando llegué estaban Sue y Leah conversando en la cocina y tomando té.

-Hola- las saludé,

-Hola Bells- dijo Leah abrazándome y después Sue.

-Vengo del Hospital al parecer Billie está bien gracias al cielo.

- Quieres un poco de té?- Me preguntó Sue, aunque ella no era mi madre y yo estaba grande cuando ella y Charlie decidieron la relación ella me ve como una hija y me cuida.

-Si- fue lo único que dije, después me llenaron de preguntas, las cuales fui contestando al terminar mi té subí a mi habitación, la extrañaría ya que dentro de pocos meses me iría de nuevo a Seattle para continuar con mis estudios de derecho, fui al baño y tomé una ducha para relajar el cuerpo, luego me puse mi camisón y me acosté ya me mañana tendría que trabajar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abría los ojos cuando escuché mi despertador sonar como pude lo apagué y me levanté inmediatamente, tenía que ir a trabajar y luego, se me había olvidado hoy iría a la casa Cullen, inmediatamente comencé a correr para buscar que ponerme, me puse un traje con un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y un abrigo morado que me llegaba dos centímetros a la rodilla con unos tacones negros, cuando terminé de peinarme bajé a desayunar rápido tenía que irme en taxi hoy ya que Edward pasaría por mi luego, al recordarlo me estremecí, creo que el doctor Cullen de algún modo con solo pensarlo me hace estremecer.

Cuando llegué aún no había llegado Jasper así que me introduje en mis archivos, vi la agenda programada y me dispuse a ordenar la oficina, después de un tiempo llego Jasper.

-Hola Bella- Me dijo sonriendo, iba muy apuesto con su traje y su portafolio.

-Hola señor Jasper- dije sonriéndole de igual manera, pero arrugó el entrecejo.

- Bella, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames señor me haces sentir viejo y apenas soy unos cuantos años mayor que tú.

-Está bien Jasper, le preparo un café?- dije sonriendo divertida para que le cambiara la cara.

-Si por favor- fue lo último que dijo para adentrarse en su oficina.

La mañana pasó rápida y tranquila a la hora del almuerzo llamé a Jacob y le pregunté por Billie, me dijo que estaban preocupados porque aún sus piernas no respondían y que iban a continuar los exámenes, yo le prometí ir lo más pronto posible a visitarlo y luego colgamos la tarde pasó más lenta, habían llegado unos clientes era una pareja al parecer casados con una niña hermosa tenía el pelo con unos rulos preciosos, ojos claros y mejillas rosadas, no pude evitar imaginarme como sería un hijo mío, pero me detuve al pensar quien sería el padre, Bella Swan estas completamente loca.

Casi llegando a la hora fui al tocador me lavé la cara, me maquillé un poco y me arreglé un poco unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes al salir me topé con Jasper que ya estaba despidiéndose del último cliente.

-Bella, supongo que en unos minutos vendrá Edward, supongo que ya puedes recoger tus cosas, nos vemos para la cena- dijo cena? Me quedé congelada completamente dijo que iríamos a la casa no que cenaríamos, en la casa con su familia y mi jefe, no sabía que hacer si asentir, salir corriendo. No esta no es la bella que yo conozco la que no le tiene miedo a nada y la que es independiente.

- Muy Jasper muchas gracias, ya voy saliendo- dije con toda seguridad y me despedí.

Cuando salí de la oficina divisé el volvo de Edward a un lado de la carretera y con la misma seguridad de hace unos instantes me dirigí hacia él que estaba recostado en el carro viendo hacia otra dirección y cuando me sintió cerca volteó la vista hacia mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por los reviews este cap va pra Zoe hallow y vampire-grils97 gracias chicas me dan animos xD.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer a mí solo me pertenece la historia.**

**Bella una aspirante a abogada, Edward Cullen un Cardiólogo del Hospital de Forks cuyo padre es director y dueño del Hospital ¿Que pasará ahora que sus caminos se cruzaron?**

**Perderme o perderte?**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
><strong>

**Capítulo 3.**

_Cuando salí de la oficina divisé el volvo de Edward a un lado de la carretera y con la misma seguridad de hace unos instantes me dirigí hacia él que estaba recostado en el carro viendo hacia otra dirección y cuando me sintió cerca volteó la vista hacia mí._

-Hola, Bella- musitó sonriendo, pero parecía nervioso.

-Edward- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa que parecía ser tranquilizadora pero no pude evitar preguntarme el porqué de su reacción, me tomó del brazo y me llevó al asiento del copiloto, mientras me ponía el cinturón rodeó el auto y se colocó en el otro asiento.

-Bella, me dijo mi padre que Billie tuvo un accidente, como esta Jacob?-dijo con la mirada al frente, así que eso era o no?

-Está mejor, tu padre ha hecho un excelente trabajo, pero Jacob se siente un poco más tranquilo- le dije solamente y no pude ocultar mi preocupación, me imagino que Carlise le habrá contado lo demás.

Mientras manejaba no apartó sus ojos de la carretera hasta ahora posando sus ojos color esmeralda en mí y con su mano libre tomó la mía haciendo me estremecer por su contacto.

-Todo va a estar bien- me aseguró y yo asentí, nos tomó un par de minutos más llegar a la casa, era la entrada como a un bosque, la casa era hermosa llena de ventanales que daban vista a la bella naturaleza que la rodeaba, cuando llegamos el salió y rodeó el carro pero yo me anticipe y salí antes.

-Es hermosa- le dije y sonrió con esa sonrisa maligna, esa que adiviné iba a ser mi perdición juntos con sus ojos esmeralda que combinaban perfectamente con el paisaje que nos rodeaba en este momento.

Cuando entramos estaba una mujer baja, muy hermosa de aspecto impecable y sonrisa maternal y una rubia exuberante realmente hermosa con una niña de ojos azules, su pelo arreglado en una media coleta con un vestido rosa que le quedaba hermoso, esas debían ser Esme junto con Rasalie y Jane, pero me dio curiosidad al ver a una niña más pequeña que jane, con el pelo cobrizo y unos pequeños rulos colgando de ellos, llevaba un vestido color azul marino y no se le veía la cara ya que la estaba enterrando en el pecho de Esme, no sabía que ella tuviera otra hija. Edward vio mi cara de confusión y vi su rostro de nuevo, estaba preocupado.

Bella, ellas son mi madre y mi cuñada Rosalie-dijo presentándome a las dos mujeres.

-Tío Edward falto yo - dijo la niña con una vos dulce y encantadora era realmente hermosa igual que su madre y seguramente que su padre. Todos en la sala nos comenzamos a reír y yo me incliné para saludar a la niña.

-Hola pequeña tú debes ser Jane, encantada de conocerte yo soy Bella.

-Hola Bella que gusto que nos acompañes hoy- dijo Esme y la niña en se inclinó y fijó su rostro en mi sus ojos eran igual esmeraldas, no puede ser ella es es….Rosalie interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Hola, soy Rosalie pero puedes llamarme Rose- dijo con una sonrisa, la niña en brazos de Esme se revolvió y estiró los brazos hacia mí y me quedé perpleja al igual que los otros tres en la sala, Edward me miraba divertido pero no dejando atrás sus nervios, la agarré en brazos mientras ella jugaba con mi cabello y mis aretes.

-Hola hermosa, tú quién eres?-dije volviendo a ver a Esme que miraba a Edward con cara de desaprobación, la pequeña solo reía en mis brazos se sentía tan bien.

-Bella, ella es la hija de Edward- dijo Esme muy tranquilamente pero en mi había una guerra interna, hija? De él? Entonces tiene esposa, que estúpida fuiste Bella, pero para que me trajo?. Será mejor que él te lo explique.

-OH- solo eso atiné a decir estaba demasiado desubicada y no sabía que pensar así que asentí.

-Deja a Lizzy con mi madre y ven conmigo- la niña no parecía de más de dos años pero no estaba segura ya que no hablaba.

Traté de dársela a Esme pero ella no quería sujetándose a mi cuerpo.

-Quiero ELA- dijo ella con una voz cantarina de barítono que me dejo sorprendida y parece que a Esme y Edward también, sus ojos se mantenían firmes en mí.

-Los dejamos solos- dijo Esme sonriendo al ver que no había caso, nosotros asentimos mientras Rose, la pequeña Jane y ella se fueron a la cocina a preparar el biberón de la pequeña.

-Tienes mujer?- le pregunté inmediatamente que ellas se fueron sin apartar mi vista de la niña, ella había recostado su cabecita en mi pecho y parecía tener sueño.

-No- eso fue lo que dijo y prosiguió- no quería decirte de Lizzy porque quería presentartela si, ella es mi hija y no, no tengo esposa Tanya y yo fuimos novios antes de Lizzy y tuvimos varios encuentros, ella quedó embarazada pero no quería a la niña decía que iba a ser impedimento para su profesión y que no tenía tiempo que perder, ella buscaba manera para abortarla, entonces le di mi opción dejarme a la niña pero que ella no volviera y aceptó, no podía creer lo que Edward estaba contando era una niña hermosa como alguien podía ser capaz de algo así?

- Me alegro que lo decidieras- dije mirándolo a los ojos y cuando alcé la vista vi que estaba esperando mi respuesta.

- Tío aquí está el biberón de Lizzy- dijo la niña entrando a la sala corriendo con el biberón y sonriendo alegremente.

-Gracias, corazón- le dijo a su sobrina mientras hacía además para agarrar a la pequeña, pero no sé qué pasó pero la sujete más fuerte contra mi pecho.

- S i no te molesta le puedo dar el biberón- le dije y el asintió pasándomelo. Le di el biberón y al poco tiempo quedó dormida en mis brazos- es sencillamente hermosa no puedo creer lo que me contaste.

El solamente nos miraba a las dos embelesado y me imagine formando una familia con él y que esta niña fuera hija mía fue absolutamente increíble.

-Qué edad tiene?- le pregunté.

-Tiene un año y 5 meses pero ya habla bastante, es muy inteligente, me dijo viendo a la pequeña- mi madre me ayuda a cuidarla mientras voy al hospital y hoy me toca turno de noche.

Estuvimos un rato más hablando y yo aún me preguntaba como en un pueblo tan pequeño no supiera que él tenía una hija luego de un rato de despertó y pasó a los brazos de Edward y luego jugó un rato con Jane, mientras Edward iba a cambiarla yo me quité el abrigo y le ayudé a Esme y a Rose a terminar la cena y poner la mesa al parecer hoy era cena familiar, genial.

-Solo esto me faltaba- chillé pero luego me calmé avergonzada.

-Que pasa? – me preguntó Rose.

-Es mi blusa la manché de salsa para la guarnición- Dije haciendo una mueca.

-No hay problema, yo aún tengo unas aquí en casa Jazz a veces se pone inquieto- dijo alice entrando a la cocina con el niño en brazos.

-Hola, tía Bella- me dijo Jazz

-Hola Jazz pero que dices yo no soy tú tía- dije sonriendo un poco nerviosa por la ocurrencia del pequeño y en eso llegó Edward con Lizzy en brazos.

- Mamá dijo que tú eras la nueva novia de tío Edward – dijo confundido y Edward aclaró sus dudas.

- Por supuesto que sí-le dijo al pequeño y yo me confundí más, el seguramente vio mi cara rara y se acercó dándome y pequeño beso en los labios y Lizzy uno en la mejilla. Sonreí por el acto de ambos y la pequeña me dio sus brazos y en eso sonó mi móvil.

-Hola?- dije cargando a Lizzy

- Bella, es Jacob- dijo una voz tranquila.

-Hola, Jake como está tu padre?-le pregunté mientras le hacía caras a la a Lizzy y reía conmigo.

- Esta mejor, debe quedarse al menos una semana en el Hospital y luego podrá regresar a casa en silla de ruedas- dijo lo último con un tono de voz apagado.

- Siento mucho eso Jake, mañana tengo libre y los iré a visitar- le informé

- Muchas gracias Bells, pero dónde estás? Llamé a casa de Charlie y Sue me dijo que no has vuelto del trabajo- su tono de voz sonaba preocupado.

-Estoy en...en casa de Edward, me ha presentado a toda la familia a excepción de su hermano que no ha regresado del trabajo-le aclaré rápidamente.

-Oh, para el tren Bella, que estas dónde? en casa de los Cullen, bueno supongo que me tengo que alegrar no sé- y de nuevo su voz triste.

-Que pasa Jake?- Lizzy estaba atenta ya que arrugó su pequeño entrecejo y yo la acuné para tranquilizarla.

- Nada, me tengo que ir- su voz esta vez sonó monótona y dicho eso colgó.

Seguí con Lizzy acunándola ahora en el en sofá de la casa y preguntándome porque la reacción de Jake, bueno creo que me sobreprotege es así verdad? No sé, otra cosa que me preguntaba era por qué esta hermosa niña en un instante me robó el corazón y siento una conexión tan grande, había pasado un rato cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y la pequeña de Jane y el pequeño Jasper Junior salieron corriendo.

-PAPÁ- chilló Jane saltando a sus brazos.

-Tío Emmet- coreó Jazz.

-Hola pequeños, hola princesa hermosa- dijo dándole un gran abrazo y un beso a la pequeña.

Lizzy se revolvió en mis brazos y pidió que la bajara por primera vez en toda la tarde, se dirigía al grandote dando pasos como una pequeña bailarina fue hermoso me dieron ganas de aplaudir ya que era la primera vez que la veía.

-Papa Lizzy quiere que la alces también- dijo Jane sonriendo al ver a la pequeña como largaba sus brazos, él deposito a Jane en el suelo y alzando a la pequeña bailarina que aplaudía con sus manitas y abrazaba a su tío, venía hacia acá.

-Hola tú debes ser Bella, me llamo Emmet es un gusto- me dijo dándome la mano.

-El gusto es mío Emmet.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola chicas gracias por su apoyo la verdad es que sus reviews me inspiran a seguir el fic gracias Zoe Hallow, vampire-girls97 y ElizabethCullen.21 y si hay otras por ahí q leen y no han podido dejar reviews gracias tambien jajajaja y cuando puedan lo dejan xD**


	5. Chapter 5

.

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

Bella una aspirante a abogada, Edward Cullen un Cardiólogo del Hospital de Forks cuyo padre es director y dueño del Hospital ¿Que pasará ahora que sus caminos se cruzaron?

Perderme o perderte?

**Capítulo 4.**

Emmet pasó parte de la noche haciendo bromas a Edward y haciendo reír a Elizabeth o Lizzy como le decían de cariño, él era como un niño grande creo que son más maduros Jane y Jazz que él pero sé que me voy a llevar con él, me encanta su humor.

-Este pollo está riquísimo, señora Cullen- le dije dando mis felicitaciones a la cocinera yo le hubiese puesto un poco más de orégano y menos pimienta, pero eso no le quitaba lo delicioso.

-Gracias Bella, pero llámame Esme por favor- dijo ella muy cordialmente.

-tiene razón mamá…está…de muerte-dijo Emmet a la vez que masticaba el pollo-

-Amor que te he dicho de hablar con la boca llena- le dijo Rose.

-Si papito, mamá dice que es de mala educación- remarcó Jane y todos reímos a la vez que ella frunció el ceño preguntándose qué era lo gracioso de lo que dijo.

La pequeña Lizzy ya estaba un poco incomoda en los regazos de Edward y como aún estaba cenando me ofrecí a llevar a la niña a su recamara.

Cuando llegamos cambié a Lizzy y le puse su pijama al poco tiempo llegó Jane con un biberón se lo di y luego la puse en mi pecho para dormirla, no tenía mucha experiencia cuidando niños más que cuando cuide a Claire una niña de la Push un par de veces y ella era más grande que Lizzy, la hija de Edward parecía tener como un año o dos.

Llevaba rato viendo a la pequeña Lizzy dormir y sentí un aroma exquisito, el dueño de ese perfume se me acercó lentamente sosteniéndome de la cintura y depositándome un suave, dulce y exquisito beso en los labios q casi para mi respiración.

-Edward estamos en el cuarto de Lizzy- le recordé, aunque no quería q aquello parara.

-Muy bien, vamos a otro lado- me dijo con su voz de terciopelo un poco ronca, nos dirigimos al final del pasillo, era su cuarto habían al manos tres filas de estantes llenos de libros al parecer de medicina y otros tantos novelas de siglos pasados no tenía idea de cómo los tiene pero me quedé impresionada.

Tengo otros tantos en la biblioteca- musito, dándome un pequeña sonrisa y a la vez atrayéndome hacia él nuevamente agarrándome de la cintura continuando nuestro beso pero con un toque más ardiente haciendo que mi cabeza por fin terminara de explotar, quería saborear sus labios y lo estaba disfrutando, sentía mi cara caliente así que traté de calmarme puse mis manos en su cuello así que el ritmo lo llevaba yo, estuvimos un poco más así hasta que nos partamos por falta de aire sentía mis labios hinchados y sentí mi cara roja también.

-Besas- dijo jadeando- endemoniadamente exquisito- me dijo soltando una carcajada y sentándose en la cama no sin antes invitarme al lado suyo, nos sentamos y el me recostó en sus piernas y cada uno nos consumimos en nuestros pensamientos por fin sentía que Alec ya no formaba parte de mi vida lo pude olvidar gracias a mis estudios universitarios en Seattle hizo que me alejara un poco de Forks un tiempo, aún me faltaba un año de carrera ese pensamiento hizo clic en mí, dentro de dos meses me iría de nuevo a Seattle, y quedaba a cuatro Horas de Forks aproximadamente, no puede ser si me quedo quiere decir que he perdido en él, en sus ojos, en su boca y si me voy lo pierdo a él, esa idea me puso demasiado inquieta no sé qué hacer.

-Cariño, te encuentras bien?- pregunto al sentir mi repentina tensión.

-No es nada, no te preocupes- le dije sonriéndole para que no se preocupara y al parecer lo creyó o no? El se puso de pie y recostó en la cama y me llamó para que me fuera con él, así que me recosté en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba eso no me hizo sentirme mejor pero estaba dispuesta a disfrutar el tiempo que me quedaba con él.

- Amor, siento que no nos podamos ver tan seguido, tu sabes el trabajo- me dijo disculpándose.

-No te preocupes Edward, sé que es difícil debido a tu profesión- le dije inclinándome un poco para rozar mis labios con los suyos. Poco a poco comenzamos a besarnos muy apasionadamente sentía que quería todo de él, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar muy fuerte haciendo que mi rostro se calentara, se acomodó para quedar casi sobre mi acariciando mis brazos, mis piernas y en cada toque sentía una corriente eléctrica correr por mi cuerpo poco a poco me di cuenta de que si esto no terminaba ahora podría ocurrir otra cosa así que fui aminorando el paso de nuestro fogoso beso hasta quedar separados.

-Lo siento, pero creo que tengo que irme- dije incorporándome y arreglando el cabello y dándole una sonrisa de complicidad que no pude evitar darle, no a él.

-Yo soy el que lo va sentir- dijo posando sus ojos en dirección…

-oh lo siento yo… no sé qué decir – dije y al mismo tiempo soltamos una carcajada.

-Espérame para dejarte a la entrada de la casa, si no que dirá mi familia.

Cuando bajamos me despedí del resto de los Cullen, el me dejo en mi camioneta y me dio rápido beso , me dirigí a casa, tenía que contarle a Leah bueno no todo. Cuando llegue ya era más de las nueve, Sue y mi padre estaban en la sala conversando.

-Hola- los salude con un beso a cada uno.

-Hola bella como te ido con la familia del Doctor Cullen- preguntó Sue.

-Me ha ido muy bien a Jasper y Alice ya los conocía, también a Carlise su esposa Esme ha sido muy amable al igual que Rosalie su nuera y Emmet su hijo aunque el último no sé porque está casado con una hija de por lo menos unos 5 años ya que es más infantil que ella- dije sonriendo al recordar sus bromas- Bueno, me voy a hablar con Leah buenas noches.

Buenas noches Bella-Se despidió mi padre.

Subí lo más rápido y llegué a la habitación de Leah y esta tenía la puerta abierta pero toqué por seguridad.

-Leah?- pregunté

-Hola Bells como estas hermanita- me dijo sonriendo.

-Muy bien, me ha ido de maravilla en la cena- le dije animada a lo que ella alzó una ceja.

-Bella no me mal interpretes, pero es que con el idiota de Alec tu sufriste mucho, solo espero que te vaya bien- dijo ella tiernamente con un dejo de nostalgia, recordé cuando me di cuenta que Alec viajaba tanto y yo me preguntaba por qué pero pensaba que era por sus negocios ya que él era ingeniero y tenía contratos por todo el país pero nunca me imaginé que ese contrato tuviera una esposa y un hijo si no hubiese sido por Leah y Jacob me hubiera desboronado pero tenía que alejarme para olvidarlo y me fui a estudiar Derecho a la universidad estatal de Washington, Seattle y ya me faltaba poco para tener la Licenciatura y ejercer quería ser igual o mejor que Jasper eso pensaba ya que para mí él es un excelente abogado.

Le conté de la cena he igual omitiendo unos detalles y me escuchaba atentamente y me contó que hoy estuvo cuidando a Billie en el hospital porque quería que Jake descansara lo que me pareció muy tierno por su parte y le comenté que mañana sería mi turno de visitarlo. Cuando concluimos nuestra conversación y me dirigí a mi cuarto para darme una ducha y descansar ya que mañana no tenía que trabajar ya que Jasper tenía un conferencia de abogados celebrada en el Hotel Best Western Plus en Rockville, Maryland. Duraría tres días y todos nuestros clientes estaban avisados y con sus fechas para después del viaje y no habían juicios a los cuales asistir así que no había ningún inconveniente.

Al día siguiente me levanté, me duché y eran pasadas las nueve cuando salí en dirección al hospital me puse un vestido liso amarillo que llegaba hasta mis rodillas con un abrigo marrón y unas zapatillas y del mismo color, pedí información sobre la habitación de Billie y me encaminé hacia ella cuando llegue estaba comiendo una sopa que no se veía para nada apetitosa y se le veía mejor a su lado estaba Jake viéndolo comer.

-Buenas días- me acerqué a ellos y los abracé.

-Hola querida- me saludó Billie.

-Hola Bells- me saludo Jake pero me estaba dando la impresión que me ocultaba algo no sabía, tal vez era mi imaginación, se me hizo raro que después se fuera bueno lo justificaba porque iba a comer pero no me dirigió más la palabra, luego tendría que hablar con él no era el momento en cambio me dispuse a conversar con Billie y para pasar el día me contaba anécdotas e historias de la tribu que ya me sabía pero me encantaba escuchar, ya en la tarde Jacob volvió pero estaba digamos así como distinto, crep que por un momento casi se me olvida como me trató una horas antes creo que su indiferencia me dolió un poco pasamos, el resto del día charlando entre los tres ya cayendo la noche me fui a mi casa cenamos todos juntos y quedé con Leah ir de compras a Port Angels y como Jasper estaba de viaje invitamos a Alice y a Rose a que nos acompañaran a sí que iba a ser día de compras para las cuatro y como era Sábado no había problema con Leah ya que no tenía que dar clases en la Escuela de La Push.

Cuando ya me había duchado me puse a pensar en Edward, hoy no lo había visto ya que tenía turno de noche en el hospital creo tenía poderes ya que en ese momento comenzó a sonar mi móvil, era un mensaje de él.

_Hola amor espero que duermas bien, te quiero. Edward._

Igual sonreí automáticamente y le contesté el mensaje automáticamente.

_Yo también te quiero, te deseo suerte el día de hoy._

Que pasara cuando me vaya?, Que pasará con Edward?, será que seguiremos juntos? Eso sería imposible estaría a cuatro horas de distancia, sé que apenas anoche era un poco más oficial aunque no me lo hubiese pedido lo sentía real y me daba miedo dejarlo pero solo el tiempo lo dirá, estuve un poco más de tiempo pensando en las posibilidades aún no ejercía mi carrera así que no podía venir los fines de semana y no sé qué pensará Edward pero no creo que quiera irme a visitar y a mi mente vinieron los miedos y si no me quiere lo suficiente? Basta Bella llevan poco tiempo, serás fuerte ya no eres una niña tienes veinticinco años, lo superaras tienes que aprovechar el poco tiempo que te queda con él y decirle lo que pasa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola amores espero les haya gustado el cap, no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente así que espero subir un poco más seguido gracias a todas por los reviews, se les quiere dema, besitos mis niñs.**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

Bella una aspirante a abogada, Edward Cullen un Cardiólogo del Hospital de Forks cuyo padre es director y dueño del Hospital ¿Que pasará ahora que sus caminos se cruzaron?

Perderme o perderte?

Capítulo 5.

Al día siguiente Leah me fue a despertar emocionada por día de compras y a nosotras nos gusta la moda pero hoy esa emoción se me hizo extraña debía pasarlo por alto y pasar un buen día de compras con mi hermana y mis nuevas amigas.

Tomamos un baño, desayunamos y fuimos por Rose y Alice, los pequeños se quedaron con Esme así que podíamos ir tranquilas, Alice le prometió a Esme comprarle un regalo y ella aunque dijo que no era necesario Alice insistió, cuando llegamos a Port Angels nos dirigimos al Centro Comercial guiadas por Alice la verdad la estaba pasando bien amaba comprar a la hora de almuerzo íbamos camino a la sección de comidas cuando divisé una tienda de ropa para niños y vi un hermoso vestido rosa perfecto para Lizzy con enagua de tutu así que les dije a las chicas que se adelantaran quería ese vestido, entre a la pequeña tienda y me atendió una joven le pedí lo que buscaba y vi unas zapatillas rosa con lentejuelas y prácticamente corrí hacia ellas eran hermosas y se verían bien en la pequeña ya cuando tuve todo me fui donde las chicas.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras Bells- me dijo Leah mientras comía un hamburguesa y sorbía su refresco.

- Si creo que ya tengo todo lo que necesito, solo me faltan unos libros pero eso los consigo luego- les dije.

- Vamos Bella puedes seguir buscando si quieres para nosotras no es molestia, además vi unos zapatos al pasar que van a ser míos-dijo Alice y al ver su cara reí por su expresión.

- Igual para mi necesito unos zapatos o tal vez unos cuantos más, es mejor ser precavida jajaja- Leah y yo reimos nosotros amábamos comprar pero ellas dos nos ganaban por completo.

Cuando todas terminamos de almorzar seguimos con la ahora tarde de compras así que busque los libros y fuimos por los zapatos yo compre un par igual que Leah y Alice y Rose como cinco cada una la verdad no estaba segura si todo eso iba caber en el coche, ya eran pasada las tres de la tarde cuando decidimos regresar, Rose y Alice no aguantaban un rato más sin sus pequeños y yo quería dejarle el obsequió a Lizzy y nos quedaríamos a cenar estaba emocionada porque Leah conocería a la pequeña.

Cuando llegamos Jazz y Jane estaban tomando una siesta y Lizzy estaba en brazos de Carlise al verme y se alegró y yo más por su reacción estiró sus pequeños bracitos hacia mí y me quedé muda.

Mami- dijo con su vocecita unas cuantas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mi rostro como explicarle a la pequeña que no era su mamá aunque estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Carlise vio mi rostro y esbozó un pequeña sonrisa al parecer él estaba de acuerdo con Lizzy y Leah se quedó petrificada l igual que yo Rose, Alice y Esme estaban Llorando y me dieron una sonrisa de aliento y se los agradecí, al parecer la nena quería una madre y me quería a mí, la agarré y la acune, cabía perfectamente en mis brazos.

-Hola princesa- le dije acariciando su cabello- te traje un obsequió, quieres verlo?- pregunté y ella me miró frunciendo el entrecejo y reí. La iba a sentar junto a mí pero alguien me tomó por la cintura y volverme vi el rostro de Edward nos estaba viendo a las dos y vio a Lizzy llamarme mami por su rostro cruzaba ternura, amor y deseo Edward Cullen quería matarme de un infarto hiba con unos jeans rasgados una camisa con manga corta lisa que lo hacía ver espectacular, me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y tomó a la bebe.

-Hola cielo, como les fue?- preguntó jugando con la bebe

-Muy bien la pasamos increíble, te presento a mi hermana Leah- dije viendo en dirección a Leah que se acercaba a nosotros.

-Hola Leah es un gusto soy Edward- dijo tomando su mano.

-hola Edward el gusto es mío tienes una pequeña preciosa, hola linda soy tu tía Leah- dijo ella a la pequeña que estaba sonriendo y viéndola con esos cautivadores ojos color esmeralda.

Tomé la bolsa que traía con el pequeño vestido y las zapatillas para Lizzy y lo saqué la niña quedo encantada con las zapatillas por causa de las lentejuelas y como toda como toda loca por la moda Alice corrió a probárselo le quedó precioso el vestido y las zapatillas aún mejor se veía preciosa, hermosa.

-Gracias por el obsequio- dijo Edward.

- No te preocupes me encanta como se le ve, esta hermosa, verdad Lizzy eres una preciosura?- le hablé a ella, ya la tenía en brazos jugando.

Luego pasamos a cenar, la cena transcurrió tranquila hoy Edward no tenía que trabajar hoy así que me pidió quedarme y acepté, Leah se llevaría el mini cooper y Edward mañana me dejaría en casa por suerte hoy fuimos de compras no había problema, solo uno pequeño demasiado pequeño, negro y de encaje, sí me había comprado un pijama es más no era in pijama era un babydoll lo compré por si ocupaba más adelante pero no me imagine que era mi única opción hoy.

Terminé de darle el biberón a Lizzy y la acosté en su dormitorio luego de eso Edward me dijo que fuéramos a su cuarto a dormir, estaba nerviosa mi cuerpo temblaba y mis manos sudaban, me ubiqué en el cuarto de baño y me duché, cepillé mi cabello y me lo dejé suelto en suaves ondas suspiré por última vez y me puse mi babydoll que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación verifiqué que estuviera bien y abrí la puerta del baño con la mirada baja s alí no quería ver su cara y cuando fui a acostarme sentí como sus manos me agarraban fuerte por la cintura y se acercaba a mi depositando un dulce pero feroz beso que quemaba, ardía en mi cuerpo, en eso se me escapó un pequeño gemido y el gruño de excitación.

-Te ves realmente bien así- decía tocando mis muslos y acariciando mi espalda, haciendo que la arquera y me sintiera ardiendo de pasión, abrí mis ojos y lo contemple, tenía fuego en su mirada esos ojos color esmeralda brillaban con intensidad igual que los míos me deposito suavemente en la cama mientras él se acomodaba arriba de mi cuerpo y yo lo enlazaba con mis atrayéndolo piernas comenzó a acariciar mis pechos con sus manos mientras yo gemía sintiendo su miembro duro que pegaba con mis bragas de encaje, quería meter mis manos en su bóxer , mis manos parecían que dominaban mi cuerpo que recorrían ágilmente su dorso desnudo musculoso, su boca recorría una y otra vez de boca a mi cuello y luego a mis pechos y atropó uno de ellos con su boca lamiéndolo y dándole pequeños mordiscos.

-Oh Edward, ya…ya no aguanto- le dije y él como buen hombre acató mi orden y se dispuso a meter su miembro en mi sexo, se sentía realmente bien era un maestro, empezó a embestirme rítmicamente.

-Bella eres hermosa, esto es excitante- dijo con la voz ronca pronto lo moví y me senté en él quería llevar el control comencé a moverme rápido arriba de su miembro que era sumamente exquisito- Oh Bella síguete moviéndote así, me gusta- pronto sentí como se iba tensando al igual que yo estábamos llegando al orgasmo, luego de eso llegamos al orgasmo juntos, caí sobre su cuerpo aún con su miembro adentro el besó mis labios y me abrazó, nos quedamos un rato así abrazados por bastante tiempo.

-Estuviste increíble- me dijo después de un rato.

-Tú también estuviste genial – dije abrazándolo.

-Será mejor que nos duchemos, estamos sudados.

- Es una muy buena idea- dicho esto se levantó y cuando iba levantarme me alzó y me llevó hasta el baño ya en la ducha no pude evitar ver como su miembro se despertó y suavemente lo tomé con mis manos masajeándolo mientras el gemía y sentía como mi boca se hacía agua así que poco a poco me agaché hasta tomarlo con mi boca y dio en respingo y un gemido angelical yo por mi parte saboreaba su jugos una y otra vez quería probarlo todo así que con un ritmo bestial el descargó en mi boca y lamí todo no quería dejar nada y por su parte tenía los ojos abiertos dela impresión no quería parecer puta pero se sentía realmente bien.

-Eso fue…impresionante-dijo aún con vos ronca- ahora me toca a mí- dijo acariciando mi sexo y pude entender a qué se refería, poco a poco dejo de masajear para dar lugar a su boca que recorría mi vagina con gracia y agilidad impresionante, mi cuerpo vibraba ante la danza con su boca su lengua lamiendo y probando mis jugos y mi ritmo aumentando sentía fuego en mi centro que quemaba intensamente estaba excitada muy excitada pronto tensé mi cuerpo y parecía que convulsionaba ya había llegado a mi orgasmo nuevamente.

-Eso estuvo increíble- dije agitada, jadeando.

-Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

-Claro que si- dije dándole un pequeño beso.

Luego de eso nos duchamos tranquilos y fuimos a la cama esta ves si a descansar dentro de unas horas despertaría Lizzy y quería estar ahí.

Dormí plácidamente con Edward sosteniéndome por la cintura, me duché y salí en busca de Lizzy mientras Edward continuaba durmiendo cuando llegué continuaba dormida así que me senté en una silla blanca cerca para observarla dormir, estaba tan preciosa.

-Buenas días Bella- me saludo Esme asiéndome sobresaltar.

- Buenos días señora Cullen- dije saludándola a lo cual ella frunció su rostro.

-Por favor Bella ya te he dicho solo llámame Esme no hace falta formalidades además tu eres mi nuera y estoy feliz por eso.

- Gracias de verdad Esme no quiero que pienses que quiero usurpar un lugar que no me corresponde- dije sonrojada.

- No lo vas a usurpar por que la madre de esa niña no la merece, además tengo la impresión de que todo va a estar bien, tu eres muy dulce, mírate lo primero que vienes a hacer es esperar que mi nieta despierte antes siquiera que yo viniera, algún serás buena madre-dijo en tono maternal y esas palabras me dieron unas ansias de ser madre lo cual me asustó un poco por que hasta hace poco no estaba en mis planes.

Pronto vimos como Lizzy abría sus ojos y automáticamente me puse de pie para cargarla.

-Buenos días preciosa- le dije a la pequeña somnolienta que tenía en mis brazos, acunándola cerca de mi pecho mientras Esme me pasaba el biberón una vez que se lo tomó la duché y le puse su ropita se veía hermosa.

-Buenos días donde están las más hermosas- dijo Edward bajando las escaleras ya duchado.

-Hola amor- le dije mientras tomaba a Lizzy y le daba un beso.

-Estás preparada para el día de hoy quiero llevarlas a un lugar especial- me dijo.

- Claro que sí, pero a qué lugar?- pregunté intrigada ya que él no mencionó nada la noche anterior.

-Será una sorpresa- dijo solamente y yo sonreí.

- Buenos días familia- dijo Emmet bajando las escaleras con Jane en los hombre sonriendo y Rosalie detrás.

- Buenas días Emmet, Rose, hola preciosa- le dije a jane mientras su padre la bajaba de los hombros.

-Buenos días tía Bella- dijo la pequeña regalándome una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba.

-Oh Bella, parece que no dormiste bien, mi hermano no te dejó dormir?- dijo Emmet con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Emmet- gruñó Edward molesto por la broma.

-Déjalo amor no pasa nada- dije calmándolo o más bien calmándome por lo que dijo delante de Esme y Carlise los cuales estaban riendo por lo bajo y al darme cuenta me puse roja de los nervios.

-Bueno pasemos a desayunar- dijo Esme para cortar la tensión de Edward contra su hermano.

-Esme- la llamé por lo bajo lo cual escuchó perfectamente.

-Dime Bella, pasa algo?-dijo con un tono de preocupación .

-No es nada, supongo, lo que pasa es que Edward y yo vamos a salir y-me cortó no me dejó hablar

- No te preocupes Bella vayan yo cuido a Lizzy- me dijo tiernamente.

-Eso es lo que pasa, es que quiero pedirte que si puedo llevar a Lizzy- su ojos se iluminaron comprendiendo mis palabras.

-Claro que si Bella, la puedes llevar no hay ningún problema- dijo abrazándome y pasamos con los demás a la cocina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola chicas hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, se que tengo meses pero ya tengo unos capítulos adelantados así que estaré actualizando más seguido, espero les guste besos y espero Reviews jijiji.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todas primero que todo este cap lo puse antes si, quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que me han seguido y las nuevas también este cap es un regalo para ElizabethCullenSntz, ZoeHallow,Vampire-girls97, ShariPattzCullen y PennLove Edward que aunque son poquitas me leen desde un princpio y me han dado todo su apoyo gracias chicas

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

Bella una aspirante a abogada, Edward Cullen un Cardiólogo del Hospital de Forks cuyo padre es director y dueño del Hospital ¿Que pasará ahora que sus caminos se cruzaron?

Capítulo 6.

Nos dirigíamos en coche al lugar que Edward tenía preparado, lo único que sabía es que íbamos a hacer picnic ya que Edward llevaba un canasto con comida y una manta por lo cual yo empaque ropa para la niña por si la necesitábamos. Luego de unos diez minutos de camino Edward estacionó el coche a un lado de la calle, hoy estaba haciendo sol en Forks lo cual era hermoso.

-Vamos por aquí amor- me indicó tomando a Lizzy en brazos, que no dejaba de ver el escenario a su alrededor maravillada, caminamos por unos diez minutos más y luego divisé un tipo de prado, era sencillamente hermoso nunca lo había visto tenía todo tipo de flores hermosas, lilas, fresias, margaritas y tulipanes y el olor olía a maravillas.

-Es hermoso- musité tenía una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y al ver a Edward con la niña mi corazón casi se detuvo se veía perfecto tenía en su cara una gran sonrisa y Lizzy también removiéndose por quería tocar esa flores, poco después Edward la bajo para jugar un poco mientras nos acomodábamos en el pasto.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado su sorpresa- dijo

-Estás de broma?, me encantó esto es…-dejé lo último flotando no tenía palabras para describir aquel lugar.

-Papi, mami, flor- dijo Lizzy trayendo unas cuantas flores pequeñas en sus manos y dándomelas.

-Gracias amor, son hermosas igual que tu- le dijo Edward a la pequeña juguetona que colgaba sobre sus hombros- Bella- dijo en tono un poco serio el cual me asustó- sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo saliendo, pero quería preguntarte- se quedó callado y mi sangre hervía de la emoción, dudo un poco más- si no te molesta que Lizzy te llame mamá- mi emoción se esfumo no pensaba que me pidiera matrimonio pero no sé me di cuenta que seguí mirando en busca de una respuesta o aprobación así que le conteste.

-Si puedo ser sincera, no me molesta en lo absoluto ella es una niña hermosa, lo digo de verdad me ha cautivado por completo es dulce, inteligente, a veces un poco demandante pero sobre todo se parece a ti- dije lo último agachando la cabeza ya que sentí mis mejillas arder y puso su mano en mentón para levantarlo.

-te quiero- me dijo y poco a poco se acercó para darme un beso.

-yo también

Pasaron dos meses y sentía que amaba más a Edward y no solo a él sino también Lizzy, también me encariñe más con Jane y Jazz Emmet no dejaba de hacer bromas las noches que me quedaba en casa de los Cullen, Esme me enseñó más sobre jardinería y debes en cuando nos poníamos de acuerdo Alice, Rose y yo para llevar los chicos a pasear, me llevé una gran sorpresa al saber que Jacob y Leah eran pareja estaban muy unidos me sentía un poco celosa pero eran celos de hermana y amiga no podía estar más contenta por ellos.

Hoy el día estaba hermoso y había una parrillada en casa de los Cullen y estaban invitados mi familia, Jacob y Billie que ya se había recuperado completamente de su accidente, pero alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Bella, disculpa la pregunta, pero ya le dijiste a Edward sobre tu viaje- preguntó muy cauteloso Jasper, acordándome de mi viaje me puse triste.

-No Jasper, aún no sé qué voy a hacer no quiero irme no lo sé- dije confundida.

-No te preocupes Bella, sabes que siempre tendrás trabajo en mi Oficina y espero que algún día como socia- eso me agarró desprevenida Jasper me quería no solo como su secretaria si no como socia a su Bufet, le di una sonrisa esperaba que las cosas salieran bien y sabía que tenía que poner mi cabeza en orden de una vez por todas si no quería perder lo más importante para mí.

Pronto escuchamos que tocaban en la entrada, supongo que ellos invitaron alguien más y pronto apareció una joven rubia tenía tal vez unos treinta años y era muy hermosa y venía detrás de Esme que no traía muy buena cara para recibir a su invitada.

-Edward, te buscan- dijo Esme viéndome con cara de disculpas.

Edward al percatarse de la rubia quedó petrificado como en estado de shock a lo cual yo fruncí el ceño por reacción y luego caí en cuenta de quién era, era Tanya la maldita que abandonó a Lizzy y venía con cara de que lloró en el camino hasta acá.

-Que haces aquí Tanya?- dijo Edward con un tono furioso en su voz pero tratando de disimularlo.

-Edward, necesito hablar contigo- dijo llorando.

- Ven vamos al despacho de Carlise- dijo Edward indicándole, no sabía qué hacer si quedarme viendo o salir corriendo, pronto Esme se acercó a mí.

-Bella no te preocupes, Edward te quiere dijo- dijo seguramente al ver mi reacción que no me había dado tiempo de ocultar por suerte mi familia estaba en el jardín, Leah y Jacob jugando con Lizzy en la sala solo estábamos Esme, Carlise Alice y Jasper los demás se encontraban también en el jardín.

- Estoy bien- fue lo que dije al ver el rostro de ellos que estaban viéndome cada uno con sus ojos llenos de culpa como si ellos la tuvieran, pero sabía que no era así.

-Esme me prestas un momento el baño?- le dije estaba nervios necesitaba salir corriendo pero de ninguna manera lo haría así que me metería al refugio del baño para pensar.

-Claro querida, estás en tu casa- me dijo y no necesite más, aparentando encontrarme tranquila o tratando de disimularlo mis pies me llevaron directamente hacia él y una vez dentro abrí la tapa del sanitario y vomité sentía mi estómago revuelto y unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon, me sentía frustrada al terminar, lave mi cara bajé la tapa y me senté, nunca me había descontrolado así, ni con Alec Franklin el maldito impostor. Me quedé ahí sentada unos minutos hasta que tocaron la puerta.

-Bella, estas bien, puedo pasar?- preguntó una voz un poco chillona

-Pasa Alice, le quite el cerrojo a la puerta y ella pasó yo me senté nuevamente y unas cuantas lagrimas más brotaron.

- Bella, ella quiere llevarse a Lizzy- dijo abrazándome y las lágrimas brotaron- dice que la única manera de no llevarse a Lizzy es que Edward vuelva con ella.

-Alice, porque me pasa esto a mí ?-dije abrazándome a ella que ahora lloraba junto a mí.

-Bella debes estar tranquila pensaremos en algo, ella no se la va a llevar- me dijo y yo sabía lo que tenía que hacer la única manera de que Lizzy no fuera arrebatada era que se quedara con Edward ya que ella tenía derecho por ser la madre.

-Alice necesito que me hagas un favor, dile a mis padres que me voy a casa porque me sentía mal y necesitaba algo de ropa que los espero allá.

- No te vas a despedir de él?- Sabía a quién se refería, sequé mis lágrimas y le conteste con una mentira, no me gustaba mentir pero tenía que pensar rápido.

-No Alice. No le digas nada por favor quiero que las aguas se calmen yo misma lo llamaré luego.

-Como quieras, vamos te acompaño a la puerta- solo asentí.

Cuando salimos quedé helada al ver a Edward frente a la puerta con los ojos vidriosos.

-Pensabas irte- me acuso.

-Edward, necesitas pensarlo no puedes permitir que te quiten a Lizzy- dije con tono elevado.

-No lo permitiré, pero no puedes dejarme, tu no Bella-dijo derrotado.

Yo al verlo así inmediatamente lo abracé.

-Esta es la zorra con la que te acuestas verdad?-gritaron a nuestras espaldas- por esta zorra no quieres volver conmigo- gritó una voz furiosa.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Tanya- gritó Alice furiosa- la única maldita zorra eres tú que no te importó dejar a tu hija, que la llamaste estorbo y querías abortarla si no hubiese sido por Edward no me imagino que hubiese ocurrido.

Esta al ver el estado en que se encontraba Alice optó por otra postura.

-Por eso volví Alice quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi hija y mi marido- dijo llorando

-Ella no es tu hija y yo no soy tu marido, yo soy el único padre el que tiene la custodia- le dijo Edward enfadado.

- Vamos a ver que dicen los jueces.

- Intento de aborto, abandono de hogar y un documento autentificado por un abogado donde acredita con tu firma que Edward es el único que tiene derecho sobre la niña, que me dices Tanya quieres oír a los jueces?- dijo Jasper detrás de esta que al escucharlo se quedó como una estatua y en un segundo que fue imperceptible recobró la compostura.

-Eso no se queda así malditos Cullen me la van a pagar-dicho esto salió de la casa.

-Bella siento que tuvieras que presenciar todo esto-dijo Edward más tranquilo.

-No te preocupes amor, yo te apoyaré- dije dándole un casto beso.

Luego nos reunimos con los demás y nadie preguntó nada pero sé que dieron cuenta por las miradas aunque nadie dijo nada.

-Bueno ahora estamos todos, podemos comenzar- dijo Carlise encendiendo al parilla junto con mi padre.

-Mami, quiero arriba- dijo mi pequeña jalándome el vestido e inmediatamente la alcé.

- Quieres comer, amor?- le pregunté mientras la acomodaba.

-Si, quiedo mía- no pude evitar reir, Hoy sería mi último día para compartir todos juntos no podía ser tropiezo en la vida de Edward no podía permitir que lo alejaran de su felicidad y si tenía que alejarme lo haría lo tenía decidido en unos días me iría a Seattle a terminar mi carrera pero primero tenía que decírselo a Edward.

-Edward, amor podemos hablar?-le dije nerviosa y creo que lo notó.

-Vamos adentro?- me pidió, así que solamente asentí ya cuando estuvimos solos en la cocina me armé de valor.

- Edward, me voy a Seattle voy a terminar mi último año de carrera- dije nerviosa y mis lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a salir porque estaba por perderlo.

-Porque lloras amor? Esos es genial podemos llegar a un acuerdo puedo ir a visitarte con Lizzy y tu vienes aquí.

-Edward yo no tengo presupuesto apenas me da para terminar mi carrera no me puedo permitir viajar.

-No te preocupes, yo correré con los gastos, no te voy a perder Bella yo te amo.

-Estas seguro Edward?-dije aún insegura pero feliz por la noticia.

- Estoy más seguro que nunca amor y cuando viajas?

-En unos días, tengo que ir a instalarme.

-Qué te parece si voy contigo?-me dijo con tono seductor

-Me parece una gran idea- dije feliz.

Luego de esto la tarde transcurrió tranquila al anochecer mis padre, sue y los chicos se fueron solo quedaban Billie y Jacob, así que aproveché para despedirme.

-Los voy a extrañar tanto- les dije abrazándolos a ambos-Prometo visitarlos, Jacob cuida bien de mi hermana.

-No te preocupes Bells yo me encargaré de que lo haga- dijo Billie a lo cual reí.

-Muy gracioso papá, pero si Bells prometo hacerlo, cuídate te quiero.

- Igual yo Jake, te quiero mucho.

Luego de despedirlos fui junto con Edward a dormir a Lizzy pero la niña ya estaba dormida al igual que todos en la casa, fui al cuarto y nada seguramente está en el baño, pensé, así que me dispuse a salir un rato al jardín tomé mi abrigo ya que comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío y al abrir la puerta mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que vi e inconscientemente solté un gemido.

-Bella, espera- me decía Edward pero no lo escuchaba subí corriendo a la habitación de él y tomé las llaves de mi minie cooper y una pequeña maleta- Bella déjame explicarte.

-Me explicaras luego, me tengo que ir los dejo solos perdón por interrumpir-dicho esto corrí escaleras abajo con Edward detrás de mí, con tan mala suerte que tropecé.

-BELLA-escuché como Edward gritaba pero pronto se volvió todo negro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola mis amores espero les haya gustado el regalo y quiero decirle

Hola y gracias a las o los nuevos lectores y espero reviews besitos.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7.

Sentía que la obscuridad invadía mi cuerpo y me deje llevar por ella otros segundos más, no quería despertar, en realidad tenía miedo de hacerlo la escena de Edward y Tanya abrazados besándose se reproducía una y otra vez en mi cabeza quería llorar y gritar, pero por una razón me sentía débil mi cuerpo no respondía.

Me armé de valor al oír solo la voz de Jacob y Leah cerca charlando al parecer Edward no estaba así que opté por abrir mis ojos. La luz me cegó pero rápidamente mis ojos se acostumbraron a ella, me sentía débil y mi cuerpo resentido e inmediatamente mi cabeza hizo clic.

Estaba acostada en una camilla de Hospital de Forks, tenía puesta una bata de enferma, genial pensé este look no sentaba para nada bien, dejé pasar eso e inmediatamente les avisé a los chicos que estaba despierta ya que me fijé que no se habían dado cuenta pero mi voz no salió como yo quería sonaba totalmente opuesta ya que solté en llanto y los chicos inmediatamente voltearon hacia mí.

-Bella, tranquila todo va a estar bien-decía Leah acunándome en sus brazos.

-Que pasa Bells?-preguntó Jacob asustado.

-Edward- musité solo logré pronunciar su nombre.

-Bells, Edward me contó lo que sucedió no es como tú crees-dijo Jacob pero sabía que era para calmarme.

-Estaba besando a la madre de su hija- dije histérica.

- Si porque la muy zorra vio que salías al jardín y se le tiró encima como la maldita que es-dijo muy enojada Leah y para decir verdad tal vez era cierto porque ella no era de defender a los hombres, aun así no dije nada me quedé callada. Vi como Jacob nos dejaba solas con una Leah intentando calmarme-Bella él está afuera no quiere irse hasta que pueda hablar contigo-dijo Leah suspirando y mi pulso se aceleró al oír pasos así que detuve mi respiración del golpe y lo solté al ver que era Jacob con una enfermera y con el doctor de turno.

- Como se siente Isabella?- dijo el Doctor poniendo un foco pequeño en mis ojos y fruncí mi ceño al escuchar mi nombre completo pero ni modo tenía que contestar y lo hice ya me sentía más tranquila.

-Me siento bien, de verdad-le dije la verdad, la herida la tenía en mi corazón no en el cuerpo, lo tenía resentido pero no era la gran cosa.

- Bien creo que puedes irte a casa, no hay daños a corto ni largo plazo solo debes descansar y tomar el medicamento a sus horas ellos te ayudaran con los dolores de cabeza y cuerpo.

-Muchas gracias-le dije.

Cuando el médico se fue, Edward entró y permanecía callado, eso alteraba mis nervios por suerte el decidió romper el hielo al ver que también Leah nos dejaba solos.

-Bella, disculpa yo no quería… ella se lanzó y estaba en shock sé que debí quitarla pero luego tú estabas ahí y reaccioné al fin.

-No tienes que explicarme nada Edward- dije serena y sorprendida de mi misma porque pude contenerme, supongo que era el medicamento.

-Si te lo tengo que explicar, porque te amo- dijo y eso me tomó por sorpresa pero no quería caer, no de nuevo.

Alec me hizo mucho daño y sabía que mis sentimientos por Edward eran más fuertes sí, pero me dolería más, arreglaría todo para irme en dos días con lo que tenía ahorrado sería suficiente, debía dejarle el camino libre a Edward y tenía que hacer que mi corazón dejara de doler.

-Edward basta, ya deja todo atrás no quiero saber nada de eso por favor.

Él se acercó a mí y me besó, le correspondí el beso porque sabía que era el último en dos días me iría y dejaría al hombre que hizo sonreír de nuevo, ese beso iba cargado de amor por parte de los dos y furia de parte mía ya sabía que el me había engañado y si el l besó quiere decir que la ama todavía.

Charlie llegó a recogerme y me despedí de Edward prometiéndole volverlo a ver, de él solo me quedaría una foto con Lizzy en sus brazos, cuando llegamos a casa Leah aparcó mi auto a la par de coche patrulla me disculpé con todos diciéndoles que tenía sueño y subí las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación.

Lizzy- musité y me eché a llorar una vez en mi habitación sentía que no solo estaba perdiendo a Edward si no a esa pequeña de ojos esmeraldas cuanto la extrañaría como me hubiese gustado que fuera mí de verdad y no de esa mujer que al final se va a quedar con ellos, pero debía ser fuerte, me quedé un rato llorando hasta que me quedé dormida.

Abrí los ojos sintiendo una brisa fresca entrar por mi ventana, así que me levanté y la cerré me fijé en reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche eran las tres de la tarde había dormido toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, agarré mi móvil y llamé a una agencia de viajes para confirmar mi vuelo y por suerte no hubo problemas, al terminar de hablar bajé para comer algo solo Sue y Leah estaban en la casa.

-Hola Sue, hola Leah- las salude con una sonrisa sabía que no tragarían el cuento pero debía intentarlo al menos. Tomé un cuenco y me serví cereales.

-Como dormiste, hija?- preguntó Sue.

-Bien creo que el medicamento ayudó- dije tomando asiento en una de las sillas del viejo comedor.

-Estoy de acuerdo como dormiste Bella, ah por cierto llamó Jasper tu… jefe, dijo que te dieras el día libre y que lo llames cuando puedas para saber cómo sigues- dijo Leah.

-Luego lo llamo…Sue, Leah, tengo algo importante que decirles, lo que pasa es que mañana me voy para Seattle, voy a adelantar mi viaje para irme preparando con las clases y buscar trabajo.

-Estás huyendo- me acusó Leah.

-No estoy huyendo, sabías que hace mucho planeaba esta viaje- le dije ofendida.

-Hija Leah es la decisión de Bella, no de ninguna de nosotros.

-Lo sé mamá pero es que voy a extrañarla.

-No, tú te vas conmigo bueno al menos unos días mientras empiezan las clases- le dije a Leah con una sonrisa.

-Estás de broma? Claro que voy contigo Bells, tengo que decirle a mi lobito bello, ya regreso- dijo saliendo en carrera mi hermana saltando con su móvil en mano.

-Mi niña, no te voy a juzgar sabes que yo te quiero tanto como a Leah y Seth, pero espero que no te vayas anticipadamente para huir, ya le dijiste a Edward?-me dijo Sue con su tono maternal-En tus ojitos no veo felicidad sé que te duele dejar a Lizzy tú la amas como si fuera tu pequeña y ella te ama igual, espero que hagas lo correcto los estudios pueden esperar un poco más, tu felicidad es lo primero.

-Gracias-le dije abrazándola mientras salían unas cuantas lágrimas- iré a hablar con Jasper y darle la noticia, espero que no le diga nada a Edward sino no voy a poder irme no sería tan fuerte- dije separándome y marcando el móvil al teléfono de la oficina, sonó un par de veces y la voz de una mujer un poco chillona contestó.

-Hola Oficina de Jasper Whitlock- contestó la mujer alegremente.

-Alice? Como estas? Habla Bella- dije a mi amiga.

-Bella? Como sigues?- dijo con tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Ya estoy bien Alice, gracias por preguntar-dije en tono tranquilizador-mm Alice quería hablar con Jasper pero mejor te lo digo a ti.

-Dime, no hay problemas verdad?-dijo curiosa ahora.

- No, es que mañana me voy a con Leah a Seattle por unos días- mentí Leah iría conmigo pero volvería sola-es para preparar todo y buscar trabajo para continuar con mis estudios en Seattle- mi mentira se fue por un caño no podía mentirle a ella.

-Y no quieres que Edward se dé cuenta, verdad- dijo afirmando lo que no le había dicho aún- no te preocupes Bella no le diré nada solo si haces una cosa por mí, tienes que ver a Lizzy antes no quiero que te vayas sin verla, que te parece si en un rato la llevo a tu casa.

-Es una gran idea, quiero despedirme de ella la voy a extrañar demasiado- le contesté a Alice.

-Y Bella, hay otra cosa, quiero acompañarte con Leah por unos días a Seattle para ayudar a instalarte, puedo?

- Alice-dije y me quedé callada- por supuesto que puedes pero no le digas nada nadie solo Jazper puede saber diles no se tal vez que vas para un desfile de modas en New York o algo por el estilo.

-Jajaja lo haré Bells no te preocupes, nos vemos más tarde- dijo despidiéndose.

Nos vemos- le contesté.

Llamé a papá para decirle de mi viaje él ya lo sabía pero no de mi adelanto, por suerte no dijo nada solo me deseos suerte e insistió que fuéramos a cenar y que iba a estar más temprano para ver a Lizzy.

Acomodé todas mis cosas es dos maletas y fui al baño a tomar mi maquillaje y cosas personales, llevaría mis toallas intimas porque pronto me vendría el mes, luego de terminar con todo me sentí con dolor de cabeza y un poco mareada por la caída así que tomé el medicamento y me recosté un poco en la cama antes de que llegara Alice con Lizzy.

Sin darme cuenta quedé dormida y un golpe en la puerta me despertó.

-Puedo entrar?-dijeron del otro lado de esta.

-Claro adelante- dije acomodando mis ropas.

-Bells dijo mamás que mañana te vas-dije Seth triste-cuando volverás?

-Seth aún no me he ido pero prometo venir a visitarte cuando pueda- dije abrazándolo y rascando su cabeza.

-Espero que lo hagas, ah y Alice está con mi sobrina abajo dijo sonriendo- dijo sonriendo.

-OK ya bajo- dije sonriendo pero al oír sus palabras me dolió.

Cuando bajé Lizzy prácticamente se tiró a mis brazos y no se separó de mí en ningún momento y yo no quería dejarla ir por unos segundos pensé llevarla conmigo y descarté la idea al acordarme que yo no era su madre no tenía ningún derecho.

Alice me contó que ya tenía todo listo, que llevaría a Jazz con ella y se quedarían por una semana, su excusa fue que le ofrecieron un trabajo como diseñadora en New York y que vería si podía hacer el trabajo en casa, así que llevaría los bocetos listos.

-Bueno Bells no vemos mañana en el aeropuerto a las seis en punto, estaré esperándote, que descanses.

- Estaré ahí, descansa- en ese momento volví a ver a Lizzy que no quería irse-te amo princesa, cuídate.

-amo mamá-dijo con su vos hermosa y yo como no podía me puse a llorar y Alice me dio una mirada de lo siento.

A la mañana siguiente Leah y yo nos despedimos de todos, hasta Jake y Billie llegaron, Jake nos llevaría al aeropuerto.

De camino me puse a pensar en todo lo que extrañaría y aunque este lugar fuera extremadamente húmedo extrañaría eso también, si conseguí trabajo en Seattle podía volver en poco tiempo para visitarlos, sujete mi cabeza estos malditos mareo, ya el cuerpo no dolía tanto por suerte llevaba conmigo las píldoras que me envión el medico en la bolsa de mano así que tomé la botella de agua que llevaba para el viaje desenrosqué la tapa y sorbí un poco para ayudar a la pastilla y poder tragarla.

Cuando llegamos efectivamente Alice estaba ahí con el pequeño Jazz en brazos muy sonriente y Jasper a su lado sosteniéndola por la cintura.

-hola chicos, llegaron antes- dije saludándolos a cada uno y dándole un beso en la coronilla a Jazz.

-Espero que todo salga bien, eres una persona y sé que vas a ser una excelente Abogada-dijo Jasper dándome palabras de aliento que realmente llegaron a mi corazón.

-Gracias Jasper, tu eres un excelente jefe y abogado- le dije de corazón.

- Cuídate Bells y cuida Leah por mí- me dijo Jake.

-Descuida la cuidaré muy bien por ti.

Luego de un rato nos despedimos de Jake y Jasper, Alice le dio un dulce beso y le dijo que pronto volvería que cuidara que Edward no se diera cuenta y que iba tener su móvil encendido

- Chicas necesito ir al baño- dije antes de abordar el avión que nos llevaría.

-Descuida, ve tranquila nosotras haremos fila por mientras- dijo Leah asegurándome.

Fui tambaleándome al baño con cuidado de no tropezar cuando llegué me eché agua en el rostro y cuando estaba dispuesta a irme regresé corriendo al primer baño que tenía la puerta abierta, me sentía realmente mal y vomité, apenas lo hice sentí mi estómago mucho mejor, tenía los nervios de punta y a flor de piel, regresé a la sala de abordaje y las chicas eran las siguientes en pasar así que me apresuré.

-Genial me dejarán atrás- musité por lo bajo.

Ya cuando Legué todas abordamos rápidamente y nos sentamos Alice con Jazz y Leah y yo. Bien Bella ya no hay vuelta atrás, este viaje te hará bien, debes relajarte no es que te vas a China tampoco, volverás y lo sabes solo debes relajarte, suspiré una vez más, el intercomunicador empezó a hacer ruido mientras la azafata daba instrucciones de vuelo y hacía malabares con todo lo que tenía en sus manos y cuando terminó sentí como el avión comenzaba a moverse debajo de mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola mis amores, quería darles las gracias por los Reviews, alertas y favorite authors.

Gracias PennyLove Edward, ElizabethCullenSntz,ZoeHallow,Vampire-girls97, shariPattzCullen,AlmaCullen, DanniCullenTskino,Nami33, KarlaMasenCullen, Aliirathbone y Snover muchas gracias Chicas por leer mi fic y por todo su apoyo.

Zoe: Al parecer Bella no quiere entremeterse en la relación con Edward y Tanya ahora que volvió que pasara ahora que se fue?

Nami33: Bella va a extrañar a Lizzy eso es seguro, vamos a ver que pasa luego con Bells.


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

Bella una aspirante a abogada, Edward Cullen un Cardiólogo del Hospital de Forks cuyo padre es director y dueño del Hospital ¿Que pasará ahora que sus caminos se cruzaron?

Chicas antes que nada espero que con este capítulo se les aclare todas las dudas sobre muchas cosas igual háganmelo saber.

Capítulo 8.

Estaba nerviosa, tratando de calmarme saqué un pequeño ipod que tenía color negro y me dispuse a escuchar música pero esa canción llamó mi atención y comencé a recordar de nuevo las conversaciones con Edward, en la primer cita cuando hablábamos le confesé que tenía miedo al compromiso que me daba miedo enamorarme y el prometió darle a mi corazón un descanso del dolor que lo que sentía era miedo y luego me acordé de nuestra primera vez, como recorría mi piel con sus manos como se sentían sus besos como nos amábamos el uno al otro y luego en silencio me puse a llorar por miedo de cometer un error cometí el error más grande dejé a las personas que amo sin ninguna explicación pero sabía que habría una manera de arreglarlo.

Le di un vistazo a mi reloj de pulso, aún faltaba una hora vuelo y ahora no estaba triste estaba inquieta e insegura ¿Qué pensaría por haberme ido así sin despedirme? ¿Sin siquiera haberle dicho?

Luego de la hora de vuelo que pasó muy lenta por cierto, bajamos el avión y fuimos por las maletas.

-Chicas, necesito hablar con ustedes, porque no vamos a la cafetería un momento?- le dije a ambas que me miraban confusas, pero Alice tenía un pequeño brillo en los ojos y me supuse que estaba más loca que yo.

-Pasa algo Bella?- me preguntó mi hermana preocupada.

-No es nada Leah, me siento bien, cansada por el vuelo pero me siento bien, de verdad- le dije, a veces se podía comportar un poco sobreprotectora.

Las guié por los pasillos para ir a la cafetería, cuando estuvimos dentro; Alice nos esperó en una mesa con el pequeño duende somnoliento en sus regazos, compré un café, huevos, tocino, tostadas y al ver los panqueques de Leah se me antojaron así que compré solo uno aun así Leah se me quedó viendo raro, le hice el pedido a Alice y le compré a Jazz un jugo, fruta y repostería por si tenía hambre.

-Waow Bella, todo eso es para ti?- preguntó Alice con los ojos bien abiertos.

-No he comido nada- me defendí, tenía dos horas y media de no comer nada y lo que comí, callé mis pensamientos, no podía ser posible, no creo, está por venirme el periodo para eso traigo mis toallas, no?

Mientras me debatía internamente y hacía cuentas Alice me veía con una sonrisa y Leah confundida por mis rostro.

-Estoy embarazada- solté de golpe.

-Estas segura?- preguntó Leah.

- No sé- admití empezando a engullir la comida me sentía realmente hambrienta- debía estar distraída-si con Edward, gritó una vocecita- para no darme cuenta que llevo catorce días de atraso.

- Pero estuviste en el Hospital- justificó Leah y Alice la interrumpió.

-Claro que estuvo, pero fue por una caída lo que le hicieron fue tomografía no examen de embarazo Leah y no creo que inconsciente le hubiesen preguntado la última fecha de su periodo.

-Buen punto- dijo Leah ahora contrariada.

-Bueno lo que podemos hacer es instalarnos en el departamento e ir por una prueba de embarazo para sacarte de dudas- me dijo Leah.

Nos apresuramos a comer y nos fuimos al departamento saqué mi móvil para llamar a papá y al ver la pantalla pude ver que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Edward, jugué unos segundos con el teléfono mientras me debatía en llamarlo.

-Hazlo, llámalo Bella debes decirle que estamos aquí y que pronto volverás.

-Volver? Pero no tengo dinero debo quedarme hasta que consiga un trabajo y si estoy embarazada?- tengo que comprarle las cosas al bebe- dije alterada y Alice me calló.

-Basta Bella, eres mi cuñada y puede que estés esperando un sobrino mío dile que estas aquí para arreglar una cosas que pronto volveremos pero no le digas nada del bebe hasta que estés segura, de acuerdo?- yo solo asentí y me dispuse a llamarlo y contestó rápidamente con su voz aterciopelada.

-Bella, donde estás? Llamé a tu casa y me dijeron que te fuiste a Seattle, es verdad?- dijo lo último un poco alterado.

-Si Edward, estoy con Alice y Leah- dije avergonzada porque se dio cuenta antes de que le dijera.

-Ah Alice sabía y no dijo nada- dijo gritando ahora.

-Edward, en unos días vuelvo a Forks con las chicas, solo vine a arreglar unas cosas- dije mientras veía como Alice asentía y me hacía muecas.

-Pero por que no me dijiste antes?- me dijo ahora con voz suave.

-Porque sabía que tenías que trabajar y no quería molestar-le dije

-Tú no eres ninguna molestia amor.

-Perdón- le dije llorando y lo sentía de verdad me fui sin decirle que me iba a quedar aquí y ahora quería regresar a sus brazos.

-No te preocupes, cuando vuelven?-preguntó

-Aún no lo sé, pero te estaré llamando- le prometí

-de acuerdo, cuídate mi Bella, te amo-dijo y no pude evitar ruborizarme por suerte Alice ya no estaba,

-Yo también te amo- le contesté y terminé la llamada.

Me dirigí a la sala con las chicas, el pequeño estaba jugando se veía hermoso con ese conjunto de pantaloncito azul y camisa celeste de botones.

-Bella, por aquí hay alguna farmacia o algo por el estilo?- preguntó Alice

-Sí a unas calles hay un centro comercial, ahí hay una farmacia podemos ir ahí- le respondí.

-Qué te parece si vamos Leah y yo y tú te quedas con Jazz, aquí así compramos algunas cosas de comer por que la nevera está vacía.

-Claro-dije- pueden comprar unas cosas más aquí hay un pequeño horno y quisiera hacer un pastel de chocolate con fresas- les dije sonriendo la verdad se me antojaba.

-De acuerdo- dijo Leah sonriendo- ese es uno de mis favoritos- se justificó mirando a Alice.

La verdad me encantaba cocinar y algunas veces hacía repostería y con Leah nos encantaba ese pastel de chocolate y la verdad me quedaba muy bien, algunas veces ella me decía que en lugar de haber estudiado leyes cambiara eso por la cocina y eso lo decía cuando hacía las galletas de vainilla.

Las chicas se fueron y me quedé con Jazz y como estaba solo me puse a jugar con él y sus carritos y me puse a imaginar un pequeño como el pero con cabellos de color broncíneo y ojos como la esmeralda y no pude evitarlo garré mi panza y me la toqué y pude sentir que estaba ahí y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron, mi bebe-pensé.

-No llores tía- me dijo Jazz triste.

-No amor, estoy feliz- le dije limpiando mis lágrimas

-No estás triste?-preguntó frunciendo su pequeña frente.

-No, te prometo que ya no voy a llorar- le dije sonriendo.

Tocaron la puerta del departamento y las chicas entraron cargadas de bolsas y haciendo malabares, dejaron todo en una pequeña estantería y la nevera y volvimos a la sala.

-Listo, aquí tienes- me dijo Alice ofreciéndome una caja alargada de color blanco con detalles de color lila que en letras no tan pequeñas decía Test de Embarazo.

-Gracias- la tomé con el pulso acelerado y mis oídos pitando, me fui al baño por suerte si tenía ganas, cuando terminé dejé el test a un lado y me dispuse a esperar los ochos minutos que decía la caja pero le iba a dar más tiempo, lavé mis manos y salí del baño.

-Listo solo debo esperar- les dije a ambas.

- Espero que diga que si- dijo Leah dando saltitos y Alice la acompañó.

Estuvimos charlando sobre qué lugares podíamos en Seattle durante nuestra estadía en el lugar y quedamos en que volveríamos a visitar el centro comercial por decisión unánime, la tienda de discos, la librería que por supuesto eran más grandes de las que había en Forks o Port Angels, también iríamos al Museo y aun parque de diversiones por Jazz.

-Creo que ya está la prueba- dijo Leah cambiando el tema y me sobre salté al ver que habían pasado ya veinte minutos así que me levanté y me fui al baño.

Al entrar estaba la prueba sobresaliendo de todas la cosas que habían en el lugar, despacio la sostuve en mis manos como si fuera un objeto de muchísimo valor, y sí lo era para mí en ese momento la vi y estaban las dos rayitas bien marcadas terminando de afirmar lo que una vez creí, estaba embaraza muy y completamente embarazada.

-Estoy embrazada- dije y las dos chicas se pusieron a llorar y no me di cuenta hasta ese momento que yo también lo estaba haciendo.

-Voy a ser tía- gritó Leah.

-Vamos a ser tías- l corrigió Alice y empezamos a reír- cambio de planes hay que ir al ginecólogo- dijo y la mire confundida pensaba que lo haría al llegar al Forks y Alice contestó como si supiera lo que estaba pensando- Bella necesitamos saber si al bebe no le afectó tu caída, necesitamos saber si mi sobrino está bien.

-O sobrina- dijo Leah.

- De acuerdo pero tendré que buscar en el directorio alguno- dije ya que no tenía idea de dónde podía a ver médicos en Seattle aparte del hospital.

-No te preocupes, un amigo de papá trabaja en el Hospital de Seattle y el da consultas por fuera así que voy a llamarlo para hacer una cita con el mañana mismo- dijo y se fue a la sala con el móvil.

Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado el cap y de verdad haya aclarado las dudas.

Una vez más quiero agradecer su apoyo con los reviews, favorite authors, favorite stories y storie alerts de verdad me siento emocionada por que mis lectores poco a poco van aumentando gracias y quiero darle las gracias a la nuevas integrantes

DaniiCullenTskino,KarlaMasenCullen,Nami33,AlmaCullen,Aliirathbone,Snover,SuPattinsondeCullen,BkPattz,JekaCullenS,Adri3valdez,Maiisa,Barbiie4,SerenytyCullen,AleCullenn,Janalez.

ZoeHallow: Bueno ya viste al fin lea reaccionó pero así somos a veces las mujeres por miedo a que nos lastimen.

Janalez: Gracias por unirte, eres más que bienvenida espero que tu y las otras lectoras entiendan tal confusión y bueno al fin Bella reaccionó y se dio cuenta y en cuanto a que días subo capítulos aún no es

Buenos mis pequeñas miles de besos a todas espero mas reviews de su parte xD se le quiere.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer a mí solo me pertenece la historia.**

**Bella una aspirante a abogada, Edward Cullen un Cardiólogo del Hospital de Forks cuyo padre es director y dueño del Hospital ¿Que pasará ahora que sus caminos se cruzaron?**

**Perderme o perderte?**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 10.**

_-No te preocupes, un amigo de papá trabaja en el Hospital de Seattle y el da consultas por fuera así que voy a llamarlo para hacer una cita con el mañana mismo- dijo y se fue a la sala con el móvil._

Cuando regresó Alice parecía frustrada y me di cuenta de cuál era la razón al parecer el obstetra no podía atendernos, aun así nos recomendó a una médico excelente de Seattle y el consultorio no estaba muy lejos quedaba a unas cinco cuadras del departamento y nos atendería a eso de las tres de la tarde el día siguiente.

-Es excelente, muy buen trabajo Alice- apremió Leah muy contenta.

- Muchas gracias de verdad Alice, pero no tengo como pagarte- le dije avergonzada no porque fuera novia o algo así de Edward tenía que hacer todo esto por mí.

- Bella, no tienes que hacerlo tú eres mi amiga la futura de madre mi sobrino o sobrina y me encanta ayudar-dijo lo último sonriendo y abrazándome lo cual gustosa me acerqué más para abrazarlas a las dos.

-Bueno creo que esto hay que festejarlo con un pastel de chocolate y fresas, estás de acuerdo Jazz?- le dije al pequeño que estaba ya con nosotras y que por su parte canturreó y brincó de felicidad.

Me concentré en el pastel que inundaba con su aroma todos los rincones corté cuidadosamente las fresas e hice un glaseado para acompañarlo, en tanto lo hacía no dejaba de pensar en Lizzy en si me extrañaría así como lo hago yo en sus manitas en su pelo y sus ojos igual que su….

-O no que dirá Edward?- musité para mí misma y con suerte Leah y Alice estaban concentradas desempacando como para ponerme atención- sé que tengo que decírselo tiene derecho a saberlo pero yo no abortaré-dije protegiendo mi vientre, protegiendo a mi bebé.

Sonreí antes mis pensamientos aun así estaba nerviosa por lo que vaya a pensar Edward pero trató de alejar esos pensamientos.

-Chicas el pastel está listo- dije con el mismo entusiasmo que sentía por dentro.

-Mmmm huele delicioso- dijo Alice pero Leah la interrumpió.

-Querida amiga, déjame decirte que no solo huele sino además sabe delicioso, es como comer un pedacito de cielo- dijo Leah con aire soñador.

-Estás hablando del pastel o de Jacob?-le dije para molestarla.

-No molestes hermanita- dijo sonrojándose, mientras Alice solamente miraba divertida nuestra escena.

Me dispuse a servir en cuatro platos ya que Jazz quería su parte en un solo plato y tres tazas de té y un vaso de leche. La tarde pasó muy amena entre bromas, vimos un par de películas cómicas y decidimos salir a cenar pizza ya que no se nos antojaba cocinar.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto a buscar mi chaqueta y vi me celular, no tenía llamadas ni mensajes ya hace un rato habíamos hablado con Sue y Seth así que marqué el teléfono de Edward que contestó en el tercer tono.

-Hola preciosa- dijo con amor pero casi como cansado.

-Hola, amor Edward pasa algo?. Pregunté no me gustaba su tono.

-No pasa nada Bella, es solo…-un llanto lo interrumpió.

-Mamá, quiedo mamá- su voz hizo que se formara un nudo en mi estómago, algunas veces cuando Lizzy no me veía se ponía un poco irritada, mi Lizzy.

-Ponla la teléfono- dije decidida.

-Mamá?-preguntó la niña.

-Hola princesa, mamá no estará por hoy en casa pero pronto llegaré te lo prometo, te amo princesa- Le dije esperando que eso la tranquilizara.

-Mamita te quiedo, ven…casa-decía reteniendo sus llanto.

-Mi amor pon a papito- pronto escuché la voz de Edward.

-Siento todo esto Bella, pero ha estado llorando y llamándote nunca me había pasado ni siquiera cuando Esme sale de la casa.

Mi hermoso príncipe estaba apenado y exhausto como quisiera ayudarle pero estaba a cuatro horas de Forks.

-Amor no te preocupes, ustedes también me hacen falta, mucha falta-le dije sincerándome- ahora las chicas y yo vamos a salir a comer, dale a Lizzy un beso de mi parte dile que la quiero, mañana después de mi cita te llamo.

-Cita?-preguntó- estas enferma Bella?

Maldición casi suelto todo por estar distraída.

-No amor es una cita en la universidad es para hablar de las tutorías, si eso voy a ser tutora y necesito saber que alumnos de primer ingreso tengo- mentí esperando que no se diera cuenta.

-Está bien amor, te quiero cuídate.

-Yo también te quiero amor- le dije cortando la llamada y me dirigí con las chicas a la pizzería.

Había una pizzería muy buena en el centro cerca de un parque así que tomamos un taxi , cuando llegamos entramos al restaurante con un gran letrero neón que cantaba el nombre de Piecora´s Pizza pedimos una rica suprema aunque de un solo mordisco no pasé Leah y Alice se comieron casi toda la pizza familiar y Jazz un par de trozos, al terminar decidimos pasar por el parque a caminar un rato.

-Estuvo muy buena esa pizza- decía Leah tocando su abdomen.

-Si lástima que apenas la pude probar- si no me la hubiera devorado.

-jajajaja me imagino yo no puedo creer que haya comido tanto y mi pequeño ni se diga.

Íbamos riendo cuando sentí que alguien me tocó el hombro y me devolví para ver quién era.

-Hola gatita-dijo esa voz que sonada melosa y de muy mal gusto para mis oídos, solo me quedé viendo arrugando el entrecejo y al parecer las chicas estaban viendo lo mismo que yo.

-como te atreves a llamarla gatita, inútil?- le bufó Leah yo inmediatamente me di media vuelta para seguir caminando y las chicas iban cerca de mí.

-Bella, espérame quiero hablar contigo-dijo.

- Alec yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, lo siento pero tengo que irme, no sabes que no lo siento así que púdrete.

-Deja a mi cuñada, sino quiere hablar respetala y vete pero a la mier… vamos Jazz. Dijo alzándolo y no dejando que se le saliera una palabrota por suerte.

Alec solamente se quedó ahí de pie sin decir nada seguramente cuando escuchó mi cuñada de la boca de Alice quedó en shock, ese maldito creía que iba a esperarlo o iba a convertirme en monja, ja está muy equivocado.

Agarré la mano de Leah y subimos en el primer taxi estacionado junto con Alice y Jazz, le di la dirección y recosté mi cabeza en el respaldar cerrando mis ojos.

-Bella, está bien?-preguntó Leah.

Abrí mis ojos y sentí su mano, me di cuenta que aun la seguía aferrando con fuerza.

-Si Leah, me encuentro bien solo me dio impresión verlo de nuevo- terminé resoplando, pero la verdad era la mera impresión no era rencor ni odio- me animé a mirar a Alice y tenía un gran signo de interrogación en su cara- Alice sé que te preguntarás el porqué de mi reacción y cuando lleguemos te responderé.

-No Bella, no es necesario-me dijo fijando sus ojos en el bebé que llevaba en brazos.

-Si es necesario, quiero decírtelo- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir y me sorprendí al saber que si quería decirle pero más que todo porque la consideraba mi amiga.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Alice fue a cambiar las ropas de Jazz y a acostarlo luego las tres fuimos a mi dormitorio y nos sentamos en la cama matrimonial que tenía ya desde que comencé la universidad. Pasé mis manos por la colcha acariciándola suavemente y empecé a relatar lo sucedido.

-Hace unos años conocí a Alec, lo conocí en mi tercer año de Universidad , él estaba trabajando en un proyecto para una clínica privada como el ingeniero de ésta, estaba a punto de entrar a la universidad después de vacaciones y comenzamos a salir poco a poco me encariñe con él- les relataba recordando todo lo ocurrido- la universidad no nos interrumpió él me venía a visitar frecuentemente y me llamaba casi todos los días, pero luego de siete meses nuestra relación cambió, el dejó de llamar poco a poco inclusive yo lo llamaba y no me respondía y cuando lo hacía alegaba que el trabajo lo mantenía ocupado y luego se desapareció un mes diciendo que había tenido una emergencia con su madre en Jacksonville y que ella quería conocerme eso me tranquilizó mucho. Pronto cuando tuve vacaciones fui a casa de mi padre a los días me visitó una mujer con una niña la verdad no la conocía nunca la había visto-dije frunciendo el entrecejo ante el recuerdo de la niña y su madre- pidió hablar un momento y no pude negarme debía ser muy importante ya que había viajado de Jacksonville la invité a pasar y me preguntó por Alec de cómo lo conocí y yo le respondí igualmente le pregunté y ella fue muy serena al contestar que era la prometida y que la bebé era su hija una nena de tres años. Tenían cinco años juntos pero tuvieron cuatro meses separados por causa de su trabajo y diferencias pero él le pidió volver y se comprometieron eso había sido un latigazo justamente ella estaba por irse cuando Alec llegó y las vio sentadas a mi lado se había puesto blanco como el mármol pero no dijo nada en su defensa como la rata que es se fue de donde vino.

Suspiré para terminar mi historia.

-El me buscó un par de veces pero Leah y los chicos no dejaban que se me acercara y cambié de departamento para que no me molestara más y tenía dos años de no verlo hasta hoy- cuando Alice vio que no tenía nada más que agregar entonces habló.

-En realidad es un maldito no te merece ni ahora ni nunca, ahora que lo recuerdo, Rose me dijo que cuando viste la conexión con Lizzy y Edward parecía que ibas a llorar…lo siento Bella pensabas que Edward, o no ese maldito de Alec por culpa de él te pusiste furiosa con Edward.

-Alice cálmate por favor, pero si pensaba que Edward me llevaba para explicarme que tenía esposa e hija cuando vi a Lizzy pero luego él me explicó todo-le dije para tranquilizarla y funcionó.

-Mmm y tú Leah, te veo muy callada, como vas con Jacob?- preguntó Alice ya que apreciaba a Leah tanto como yo.

-Muy bien, lo quiero mucho es…no tengo palabras para lo que nos pasa-dijo sonriendo.

-De verdad me alegro Leah, ustedes son muy importantes para mí- de pronto arrugué mi cara sosteniendo mi abdomen.

-Bells te pasa algo?- preguntaron al unísono las dos.

-NO! Es, bueno, solo es que tengo hambre- les dije mirándolas con pena-Creo que iré a comer tarta.

-Bells, me pegaste un susto de muerte, jajaja vamos a comer un poco más de torta que está deliciosa y quiero otro trozo, pero por favor esta vez que sea más grande- dijo Leah llevándome del brazo y atrás nos seguía Alice riendo por lo bajo.

-Apoyo a Leah necesito un trozo más grande y con un vaso de leche- dijo la pequeña duende con apetito voraz.

Bueno salen tres trozos grandes con leche tibia.

Serví los platos y la leche, mientras comíamos Alice no contó cómo se conocieron Jasper y ella y como él le pidió matrimonio nos dijo que no del todo tan loca la idea porque tiene unos bocetos que dibujo con unas prendas invernales y otras veraniegas y que pronto viajaría a Italia para celebrar su sexto aniversario de casados con Jasper y me pareció muy romántico, sabía cuánto se amaban ellos se miraban de una manera tan especial y a veces cuando iba a la oficina de Jasper lo sorprendía viendo la foto de su esposa y su hijo.

Pronto nos fuimos a dormir, mañana era un nuevo día tenía que ir a la universidad a arreglar unos papeles y arreglar una cosas y a las tres tenía cita con la obstetra recomendada por el amigo de la familia Cullen, ahora que estaba con mi cabeza en mi almohada me permití pensar de nuevo en ese niño de cabello cobrizo y ojos esmeraldas hasta el punto de soñar con ellos.

Gracias mis bellas lectoras por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos tuve mucho de no publicar por que tenía así como un bloque mental espero que les haya gustado, sigan escribiendo que eso me da muchísimo animo los quiero mucho y espero subir el otro capítulo lo más pronto como recompensa a tanta espera.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola Chicas espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, el siguiente ya está terminado cuantas quieren cap?

Hoy tuve una idea que me rondó por la cabeza y es que a veces quiero que vean lo que yo veo por eso decidí hacer un grupo para poner imágenes y también adelantos de los capítulos y todas podamos interactuar, abajo les dejo el link de este:

www. facebook groups/ 5487 95755 147475/

Lo puse todo separado por fanfiction así que deben unirlo espero tenerlas pronto en mi grupo chicas, un beso a todas que la pasen bien.


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer a mí solo me pertenece la historia.**

**Bella una aspirante a abogada, Edward Cullen un Cardiólogo del Hospital de Forks cuyo padre es director y dueño del Hospital ¿Que pasará ahora que sus caminos se cruzaron?**

**Perderme o perderte?**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 11.**

Cuando la luz de sol pegó en mi ventana me levanté, no había escuchado el despertador pero inhalé profundamente el olor que venía desde la cocina. Levantándome fui a la ducha, me lavé el cabello y lo dejé suelto para que secara naturalmente, me puse unos jeans ajustado de las piernas una camisa de botones rosa y mi bufanda rosa oscuro, lista.

-Mmmm huele divino-dije inhalando el olor a huevos con tocino.

-Siéntate que te vamos a servir-me dijo Alice acercando un plato y un vaso, luego puso los huevos revueltos, el tocino y unas tostadas, en el vaso sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja.

-Gracias chicas, termino de comer y tengo que ir al campus a arreglar unas cosas-dije tomando de mi jugo.

-Te quedarás-fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, sonando desilusionada Alice.

-No Alice, no lo sé aun, ahora tendré un hijo tengo que terminar mi carrera pero primero quiero ver qué pasa en el consultorio, tengo que pensarlo-que más le podía decir? Aun no sabía si era concreto lo de mi embarazo, una vez escuché que ha habido casos en los que las pruebas daban un falso positivo o no?

-Tienes razón-comentó Alice pero sé que aun esperaba otra respuesta.

Terminamos de comer y lavé la vajilla rápidamente, me fui al baño me lavé los dientes y salí.

En el campus todo estaba animado alumnos de nuevo y viejo ingreso corriendo, charlando y abrazándose porque hace algún tiempo no se ven, algunos adquirieron un tono bronceado seguramente por sus vacaciones al caribe o a alguna playa concurrida. De lejos vi a una chica delgada de pelo negro sonriéndome me acerqué con la misma sonrisa, era mi amiga y compañera Ángela.

-Hola Bella, que tal te fue estas vacaciones?-preguntó entusiasmada, ella vivía en New York y eligió la Universidad Estatal para estudiar derecho en esta universidad en lugar de otra.

- Hola Ang, me fue muy bien y a ti?-le pregunté usando su sobrenombre y tratando de no entrar en detalles de mi relación con cardiólogo, mi hija de Forks y mi supuesto futuro bebé.

- Muy bien, me he comprometido con mi novio Eric-dijo contenta con su cara radiante de felicidad.

-Wow, Angela me alegro mucho por ti- de verdad me alegraba por ella se veía estupend, totalmente reluciente.

-Vas a la oficina? Si quieres te acompaño y luego tomamos un café- se ofreció Ángela

-Si claro, pero no puedo tardar mucho debo hacer unos pendientes- le dije, tenía tiempo pero quería ir a almorzar y ducharme primero antes de mi cita.

-Excelente te sigo Bells, dime como llevas la tesis?-continuó

-La llevo bien pero me falta mucha investigación aun-le contesté al llegar a la oficina, pero el sonido del celular interrumpió mi llegada y tuve que salir de esta nuevamente.

-Hola mamá!-le saludé muy contenta tenía al menos una semana de no hablar con ella.

-Hija Bella como estás, pequeña?-me dijo maternal mi madre Renee.

-Muy bien mamá, acabo de llegar a Seattle en estos momentos estoy en la universidad. Como está todo en Jacksonville, que tal Phil?-pregunté por el nuevo novio de mamá.

-Oh cariño todo muy bien por aquí, extrañándote, cuando vienes a ver a tu madre?- dijo nostálgica.

-Tal vez muy pronto, mamá… tengo que irme te llamo luego, te amo.

-Yo también te amo cariño, cuídate- dijo y en eso mismo instante la comunicación se cortó.

Entré de nuevo a la oficina y estaba Mary la secretaria una mujer de pelo rizado prominente con unos ojos almendrados como la miel que le dan forma a su cara, era un encanto de mujer aunque un poco más chaparra que el americano promedio.

-Bella, en que puedo ayudarte?-me dijo amable.

-Hola Mary lo que pasa es que mi formulario no había llegado a tiempo y quería verificar si está todo correcto.

-Si Bella está todo en orden ha llegado hace tres días- contestó.

- Sería posible que lo cambiara para llevarlo a distancia, sé que es mi último año pero podría llevar las notas y venir a hacer los exámenes.

- Bella, déjame informarme y piénsalo, tienes tres días de tiempo para cambiarlo y que lo acepten ya que la otra semana comienzan las clases- dijo en un tono más serio que delataba la confusión en su rostro.

Y no era para menos lo comprendí al ver el rostro de mi amiga Ángela que delataba lo mismo, genial tendré que hablar con ella y esclarecer sus dudas ahora.

-Gracias Mary, volveré-le dije solamente antes de despedirme con la mano.

-Que fue todo eso?- preguntó Ángela.

- Vamos a la cafetería?- le dije nerviosa, ella solo asintió y prosiguió.

Llegamos a la cafetería y había una mesa con dos sillas pedimos un café para ella y yo un té frío con dos magdalenas cada una.

-Me vas a contar que pasa?-me dijo refiriéndose al tema pendiente y vi que no había caso en dejarlo pasar, ya que no sucedería.

-Ang, he conocido a un hombre él es cardiólogo en el Hospital de Forks tiene una hija de casi dos años que cree que soy su madre, bueno ella me dice mamá y se ha encariñado mucho conmigo en este mismo instante la extraño- le expliqué para que entendiera pero de pronto sentí el peso de mis palabras al igual de como rodó una lágrima de mi mejilla, me sentía madre no solo porque que tal vez lo estuviera aun así lo sentía real , yo era la madre de Lizzy y nadie me la va a quitar, pensé con determinación y ahora haciendo eco de mis pensamientos le dije a Ángela- Creo que seré madre-Sonreí nerviosa.

-Bella, eso es genial al fin haz encontrado a alguien que te ama y no una persona sino dos, bueno la tercera aún no ha nacido- dijo sonriendo-entonces por eso no quieres dejar Forks, te entiendo pienso que es una buena opción hacerlo a distancia y que sigas con tu tesis.

Lancé un suspiro aliviada por su reacción y pude relajarme estuvimos charlando un rato más y me dijo que su boda la planeaba para cuando terminara la carrera y aseguró una invitación para mí, así seguimos charlando un buen rato hasta que fue mi hora de partir, en unas horas tendría mi ansiada cita.

-Isabella Swan, pase adelante por favor- dijo la secretaria sentada en un pequeño escritorio caoba, estábamos en el interior del consultorio médico de la Ginecóloga Rhoder el sitio lucía familiarmente clínico con olor a desinfectante y paredes blancas pero con unos asientos muy cálidos, lentamente me fui acercando y ahora estaba muy nerviosa Alice me acompañaba y Leah se ofreció para cuidar a Jazz así que ambos estaban en el departamento.

-Tomen asiento por favor- indicó la doctora- Isabella que te trae por aquí, en que le puedo ayudar?

- Si, lo que pasa es que me hice un test de embarazo e indicó que estaba en cinta pero no estoy segura- le comuniqué- y hace poco tuve un accidente no sé si pudo causarle algún daño- Me estremecí al recordar nuevamente mi caída.

-Entiendo, cuantos días de atraso tienes?- preguntó

-Alrededor de quince días-

- Necesito que vayas al baño y orines en este envase- me pasó un envase plástico pequeño sellado en una bolsa transparente.

Fui al baño dejando a la doctora y a Alice solas, no tenía muchas ganas pero fue suficiente para rellenar el pequeño envase.

-Muy bien, dame un momento. Sacó un test casero igual al del otro día metió la parte esponjosa, - necesito que te saques la ropa y te pongas una bata que se encuentra ya preparada y te acuestes en la camilla.

Obedientemente hice lo que me ordenó y ahí estaba mirando al techo acostada en la camilla a la espera de lo que decidiera hacer en ese momento aquella doctora. Con una sonrisa en sus labios se acercó y acerco su silla sentándose cuidadosamente.

-Voy a hacerte un ultrasonido vaginal, como llevas poco tiempo este será efectivo-dijo agarrando un condón y lo puso en un artefacto alargado y encima de este un gel que se sentía frío al tacto con la piel. Con la piernas arriba fue introduciendo poco a poco el aparato.

-Reléjate, ahora vamos a poner el monitor para ver cómo está el bebé-dijo presionando unos botones y en la pantalla aparecía algo oscuro con unas letras alrededor. Yo buscaba algo que no encontraba pero luego divisé algo.

Luego de parpadear varias veces lo pude ver, era del tamaño de una lenteja, mi lentejita, no podía dar crédito a lo que veían mis ojos, era algo más real verlo, sentía una felicidad indescriptible ver a mi lentejita por primera vez era algo abrumador. Sonreía como tonta mientras varias lágrimas se escapaban por mis mejillas.

-Esa es mi lentejita, mira Alice es… tan pequeño- murmuré a mi amiga que ya se había acercado y estaba a mi lado.

-Si bella, doctora como está el bebé?- dijo ella al fin.

- El bebé está bien, mide lo que debería, estás para cinco semanas, aún es muy prematuro así que te voy a referir para que dentro de 4 semanas te hagan tu primera ecografía para oír los latidos de su corazón, tranquilízate la caída no le afectó él está estable-dijo finalizando y sacando el aparato invasor.

Volvió a su escritorio mientras yo volvía a ponerme la ropa y regresé con ellas, la doctora escribía rápidamente con su bolígrafo con una letra no muy legible y en mi posición no se apreciaba para nada. Luego me entregó un sobre y un papel que indicaba una receta para ácido fólico y vitaminas.

-Para que el sobre?-la verdad no sabía qué hacer con él.

-Tu cuñada pidió que te entregara la primer foto de tu bebé-dijo sonriendo.

Le agradecí varias veces por atenderme tan atentamente y me dijo que era su trabajo, después de eso salimos para darle la noticia a Leah que estaba en casa. Cuando llegamos hablamos, reímos y lloramos la notica de ser tía por fin emocionó en gran cantidad a Leah.

Después de cenar fuimos a dormir, cuando estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo solo mi celular.

-Amor, como estás Edward?- le dije alegre.

-Hola preciosa, a que se debe tanta felicidad?-dijo en tono burlón.

-Es que quería escuchar tu voz, Edward seguramente nos vamos la otra semana.

-Es mucho tiempo para mí, pero creo que está bien, tengo vacaciones y bueno quiero ver si mañana salgo con Lizzy.

-Eso es genial Edward- le dije contenta.

- Si lo sé Bella, ella te extraña igual que yo, no aguato las ganas de verte y estar contigo, los tres juntos.

Mi corazón se hinchó de felicidad por sus palabras, lágrimas amenazaban con salir, creo que esto de la hormona de embarazo me está afectando, lo recordé, mi lentejita. Quería decirle a Edward que estaba embarazada pero estaba nerviosa sospesé la idea de decírselo por teléfono porque así si nos rechazaba me quedaría aquí en Seattle y buscaría un trabajo, pero tenía que ser valiente se lo quería decir de frente y si me rechazaba, porque tengo que aceptar que él ya tiene una hija y le cuesta trabajo criarla y ahora con mi embarazo, tengo que ser fuerte por mi hijo y por mí.

-Falta poco Edward, pronto los podré visitar- dije solamente.

-Lo sé, buenas noches amor, descansa.

-Tú igual, te quiero-le dije para finalizar.

Después de la llamada dormí como un bebé, al día siguientes me levanté tarde, llamé a Ángela para que pasar la tarde con nosotras ya que íbamos a hacer un postre de limón y queríamos ver una película cómica infantil porque Jazz ya se estaba aburriendo sin ver a Lizzy y sin Jane.

A mitad de la tarde tocaron el timbre y yo me ofrecí para ver quien buscaba ya que no esperábamos a nadie..

-Disculpe, la señorita Isabella Swan?- dijo un joven que tría en su mano un arreglo floral y una cajita pequeña negra con un lazo satín de color crema.

-Si soy yo- le dije curiosa.

-Puede firmar aquí por favor?-dijo amable y luego de firmar me entregó las rosas y la pequeña caja.

-Es de Edward- musité extrañada ya que él estaba en Forks.

-De mi hermano?- preguntó Alice emocionada.

-Sí, mira- le contesté pasándole la tarjeta que decía:

_**Para mi Bella,**_

_**Para que no me extrañes**_

_**Con amor Edward.**_

Solté el lazo con cuidado y abrí la cajita, en esta había una pulsera de plata muy hermosa con diminutos diamante de un color verde agua, era sencilla y hermosa, pero no comprendía como lo iba a extrañar menos, olí las flores y busqué un jarrón con agua para que no se perdieran.

-Eso ha sido muy romántico- dijo Ángela con aire soñador.

-Si es un detalle hermosa. Estuvo de acuerdo Leah.

Nuevamente tocaron el timbre después de un rato, hoy era el día de interrumpir la tarde de chicas para Bella pensé, pero cuando abrí la puerta vi unos globos de colores que daban al piso del edificio y cuando miré para abajo me sorprendió lo que vi, era una niña en un vestido rosa con falda de tutú y unas patillas rosa con lentejuelas y su carita pintada como una conejita, me sonreía de una manera muy angelical.

-Mamita- gritó Lizzy y se agarró de mis rodillas abrazándome fuertemente.

-Lizzy mi princesa- le dije acogiéndola en mis brazos y acercándola a mi pecho. Extrañaba su aroma sus bracitos sosteniéndome, la llené de besos por toda su cara y ella reía y de pronto coreaban unas voces.

-Sorpresa- al unísono.

Eran Edward, Jasper y Jacob, estaban los tres aquí con mi bebita. Edward se acercó y nos abrazó a los dos dándome un tierno y largo beso, lo extrañaba y vi en ese momento me di cuenta cuanto lo extrañaba de verdad, el abrazándome junto con Lizzy me sentí muy bien.

-Te extrañe y no tuve mejor idea que adelantarme para que te viéramos-me dijo sonriendo.

-Edward, ha sido una gran sorpresa, hola chicos pasen adelante- les dije saludándolo con un abrazo y Jacob besó mi coronilla como siempre lo hacía, no obstante era un gesto de hermanos. Lizzy no se apartó de mí y pronto escuché el grito de las chicas al ver a los chicos. Igual que hizo Lizzy Jazz se tiró a los brazos de su padre. Les presenté a los chicos a mi amiga Ángela y quedó encantada como era de suponer quedó deslumbrada con la pequeña Lizzy igual que había quedado con Jazz. Luego de un rato se fue por que quedó de ir a cenar con su prometido que vino con ella por unos días antes de volver a irse a la Gran Manzana.

Los chicos por su parte nos invitaron a cenar a un lujoso restaurante familiar de comida Tailandesa. Era muy acogedor de un estilo muy propio de su origen y comida muy exquisita.

A lo hora de hacer el pedido todos pidieron vino tinto para beber menos los chicos que les pedimos refresco y yo que opté por el agua lo cual sé que extrañó a Edward pero no dijo nada. Cuando las bebidas estuvieron en la mesa traté de armarme de valor, suspiré por lo bajo unas cuantas veces pensando como lo iba a decir.

-Bella, pasa algo?- me preguntó Edward muy bajo, solamente toqué su mejilla con mi mano derecha y se la acaricié muy suavemente, me permití verlo por unos segundos más y tomé mi última bocanada de aire.

-Chicos, tengo algo que decirles-cinco pares de ojos volvieron a verme pero Leah y Alice me dieron una mirada de aliento dirigí mi mirada a un costado y agarré ambas manos de Edward- Amor, Edward, estoy embarazada-solté.

Edward se quedó muy quieto asimilando mis palabras mientras que los chicos se quedaron callados mirándolo se hizo un súbito silencio y yo quedé petrificada mi pulso se estaba acelerando.

-Necesito ir al baño- anuncié levantándome rápidamente dejando el silencio en la mesa, le puse el sobre a Edward delante de él y me escabullí cargando a Lizzy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola Chicas gracias por todo su apoyo de verdad, como se portaron muy bien les dejo este cap de regalo, sé que soy malita al dejarlo ahí muajajaja, les quiero dar la bienvenida a las chicas nuevas espero que les guste mi historia un beso a todas mis fieles seguidoras pot favor sigan enviado sus reviews que son los que más me motivan.

Otra cosita, algunas que me dijeron que tenían novelas las voy leyendo de a poco por que como últimamente estoy super inspirada estoy escribiendo mucho para adelantar capítulos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer a mí solo me pertenece la historia.**

**Bella una aspirante a abogada, Edward Cullen un Cardiólogo del Hospital de Forks cuyo padre es director y dueño del Hospital ¿Que pasará ahora que sus caminos se cruzaron?**

**Perderme o perderte?**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 12.**

Entré al baño y vi mi cara reflejada en el espejo, tenía que darle tiempo, puse a Lizzy en el cambiador y le quité el pañal sucio para ponerle uno nuevo, acomodé su cabello y al salir me encontré con dos orbes esmeraldas fijados en mí acercándose sigilosamente.

-Bella, siento lo de hace un momento fue una gran sorpresa para mí- dijo buscando algún tipo de cambio en mí.

- Si Edward, no te preocupes voy a estar bien, no tienes que cambiar nada pero quiero que sepas que si quieres participar en la vida del bebé no habrá problema lo voy a tener de todas formas. No te preocupes podemos quedar como ami…- no me dejó terminar me jaló y me plantó un beso que me dejó sin respiración.

.Quien te dijo que yo no voy a querer a nuestro bebé?- me dijo dulcemente dejándome confundida.

-Pero pensé que no lo querías- dije suavemente apretando suavemente a Lizzy a mi cuerpo tratando de protegerme.

-Lo quiero, no, los quiero- dijo corrigiéndose alzó su mano tocando mi vientre y apoyé mi mano sobre la de él, acomodando a la niña a un costado la tomó en brazos.

-Piensas seguir con tus estudios? te vas a quedar aquí en Seattle?- preguntó de pronto con el pánico reflejado en su voz.

-Edward, estoy programando mi estudio a larga distancia pero tiene que ser aprobado por la dirección de la Universidad-le dije sincerándome y lo miré tratando de averiguar que pensaba pero en sus ojos no veía nada.

- No pensemos eso por ahora quiero disfrutar este momento con la futura madre de mi hijo y mi pequeña- dijo besando mi frente mientras nos guiaba a la mesa.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa estaba todo en silencio aun, pusimos a Lizzy en si sillita y Edward levantó la mano para llamar al camarero.

-Desea algo el señor?- dijo el camarero.

- Si por favor, tráigame una botella del mejor Champagne que tenga y para la señorita un vaso con agua.

-A la orden- asintió el camarero.

Cuando regresó, sirvió cinco copas con champagne y a mi copa con agua, sosteniendo mi mano Edward continuó hablando.

-Chicos, quiero hacer un brindis por la oportunidad que tengo hoy de estar con ustedes y no solamente eso, sino por la felicidad que quiero compartir con ustedes al saber la noticia de que voy a ser padre nuevamente con la mujer que amo.

Sonriendo todos levantaron sus copas y chocaron unos a otros celebrando la noticia, realmente me sentía relajada y enormemente feliz iba a ser madre y Edward me iba a apoyar, tenía a mi mejores amigos cerca y a Lizzy, dirigí mis ojos a la pequeña no había duda que la amaba tanto como a Edward ella estaba muy concentrada haciendo garabatos con un lápiz y un papel que le entregó muy amablemente una de las camareras, encantada con ella y sonriéndole. A la hora de comer todo estaba espectacular más ese Arroz Thai con Pato, ya que Lizzy se lo comió conmigo y entre las dos lo devoramos. Pronto como terminamos todos insistieron que Edward y yo necesitábamos privacidad porque teníamos que hablar, ofrecieron llevarse a Lizzy y como estaba dormida en los brazos de Edward no hubo objeción, así que las chicas iban a irse al Hotel con los chicos y nosotros al departamento. En el Taxi Edward me tenía agarrada por la cintura mu cerca de él, lo abracé y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, yendo todo el camino en silencio.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento y lo invité a pasar, lo hizo muy despacio y quedó frente mío agarrando mi cabeza entre sus manos me besó suavemente y con un pie cerró la puerta, lo abracé para atraerlo hacia mí poco a poco el ritmo fue ascendiendo del tal manera que nos arrastramos a como pudimos al cuarto sin dejar de besarnos, subió mi enagua dejando al descubierto mis muslos apretándome más hacia él, desabotoné su camisa entre gemidos, bajé mis manos para acariciar su abdomen y soltó un gemido en mi cuello.

-Te necesito Bella-Fue lo último que dijo que hizo que perdiera mi razón.

Alcé mis manos para que el mismo quitara mi blusa dejándome y deslizó mi falda hasta mis pies mientras yo sacaba uno por uno dejándome ahora si dejándome en mi corpiño y mis bragas, yo hice lo propio con su ropa haciendo que él quedara en su bóxer, inmediatamente me apreté contra su cuerpo para sentir su erección y el me levantó para quedar a su altura, entrelacé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Sentándose en la cama me dejó encima de él, con su hábil mano desató mi corpiño dejando mis pechos al aire atrapando uno con sus suaves labios y saboreándolo, perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo que reaccionaba a su antojo lo empujé suavemente en la cama haciendo que quedara acostado.

-Por favor Bella, ya no aguanto más- dijo suplicando.

-Entonces disfrútalo- le dije sonriendo seductoramente, le bajé el bóxer haciendo que su miembro erecto saltara al salir, corrí un poco mis bragas e introduje su miembro dentro de mí, sentía mi excitación en pleno apogeo y comencé al cabalgarlo haciendo que se volviera un ritmo frenético nuestros cuerpos, pero de pronto el cambió de posición dejándome a mí por debajo sin sacar su miembro y comenzó a embestirme una y otra vez mientras yo gemía deseosa de encontrar mi liberación, en una última embestida sentí mi cuerpo tensarse junto al de Edward y llegamos juntos al orgasmo. Me quedé un rato sobre su pecho dormitando.

-Amor, en que piensas?- preguntó Edward mientras yo estaba recostada en su pecho con los ojos cerrados, los abrí para encararlo.

- Lo que pasa es que estaba pensando cómo ha cambiado mi vida en estos últimos meses desde que te conocí- le dije sonriéndole.

- Espero que sea para bien- dijo sonriendo mientras tocaba un mechón de mi cabello.

-Claro que si tontito- contesté mientras le daba un pequeño beso en sus labios, su aliento olía a la menta y la vainilla mezcladas.

- Bella, tenemos una conversación pendiente- dijo en un tono más serio y pude saber a qué se refería de inmediato- no quiero interrumpir tus planes de estudio, pero quiero que vivas conmigo y con Lizzy si tú lo deseas, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos, que Lizzy te llame mamá como lo hace ahora, que crezca con su hermano o hermana, que jueguen juntos y me harías feliz que aceptaras, quiero que lo pienses- dijo tocando mi mejilla.

La verdad no me lo esperaba, pensaba que iba a pasar un tiempo hasta que se aburriera de mí, pero me equivoqué en cambio quería que viviéramos todos como una familia cosa que no me pasaba en la cabeza por el momento.

-Edward, yo también lo quiero- le dije sonriendo y dándole besos por toda su cara.

-Oh Bella me haces tan feliz- dijo abrazándome- te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

- Que te parece si el fin de semana vamos con los chicos y los niños al parque temático?-preguntó

-Me encantaría, de hecho queríamos llevar a Jazz al parque y si vamos todos mejor.

-Está decidido el fin de semana nos iremos a Disney Land- dijo así nada más.

-Pero Edward eso queda en Miami?- yo no tengo Dinero para ir a Miami pensé triste.

- Si lo sé, ya había hablado con los chicos en estos momentos ya las chicas habrán recibido la noticia, pero no iremos a Miami iremos a Paris.

-Paris?-Edward, tengo ahorros pero no me lo puedo permitir- si hubiese sido en Orlando tal vez me lo permitiría pero a París definitivamente no tenía el presupuesto.

-Bella, me ofendes, tú ahora eres mi mujer y no tienes que pensar en el dinero, en el hospital me pagan muy bien y puedo permitirme muchas cosas- dijo explicándome como si se lo explicara a Lizzy y no a mí, pero no me enojé porque se refirió a mi como su mujer.

Si lo sabía, el ganaba muy bien era el principal Cardiólogo de Forks y además de ser renocido por hacer conferencias acerca de su moderna técnica en operaciones con una máquina que el mismo inventó, que es alabada y muy solicitada, pronto tendría una conferencia en Italia y estaba muy emocionado.

-Está bien Edward, pero te digo que no será tan fácil acostumbrarme- le dije para que entendiera. Y así fue.

Besó mis labios y recostó su cabeza, pronto quedamos dormidos.

Los dos días pasaron rápidos entre visitas a al centro comercial, al super mercado y las visitas a la Universidad, después de una cuantas conversaciones con Edward decidí posponer un tiempo mi carrera para instalarme ya que él quería comprar una casa en Forks para nosotros y los niños, compró mis libros de estudio para que pudiera prepararme desde casa por si quería retomar los estudios y dejamos la opción abierta, en realidad yo quería dedicarle su primer año a mi bebé. Edward visitó el Hospital de Seattle y quedó fascinado, cuando vimos ya teníamos el fin de semana encima. Al día siguiente nos iríamos a París, estaba muy emocionada y de muy buen humor.

Por última vez hoy iría a la Universidad para retirar el cheque que había pagado por el adelanto de este cuatrimestre, Ángela y yo quedamos en encontrarnos en la cafetería que quedaba cerca del Campus. Estaba con mi Ipod escuchando entretenidamente la nueva canción de Taylor Swift Love Story cuando sentí un ligero toque en mis hombros, me di media vuelta para sonreírle a mi amiga Ang, pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció al ver el rostro de Alec.

Quité mis casquillos del Ipod y lo guardé en el bolso.

-Hola Bella- dijo Alec con rostro aparentemente avergonzado.

-Alec- fue lo único que dije para no ser irrespetuosa pero por mi le pateaba ese culo traidor.

-Bella, recordé que te gustaba mucho esta cafetería y al verte supe….

-Alec, vasta de rodeos que quieres?-le dije cansada

-Quería pedirte perdón por lo que hice, nunca hablamos de lo que pasó

-Nada pasó, Alec ya lo olvidé, fue hace mucho- lo atajé cortándolo sé que fui dura pero ese tipo de intercambio no me está gustando para nada.

-Yo no lo he olvidado, todavía tengo este sentimiento por ti, quisiera que me des una oportunidad.

-Alec, estas tonto? Tengo novio y tengo hija, los amo a ambos y no me digas que no sabías por que muy bien la otra noche te diste cuenta, acepto tus disculpas pero tu oportunidad te la puedes mater por el culo.

Le dije levantándome de mi silla y saliendo del lugar, saqué mi celular y le marqué a Ángela, nos veríamos en otro lugar.

Después de dejar a Ángela las chicas y yo preparamos todo, al día siguiente nos fuimos al Aeropuerto para viajar en primera clase directo a París,al llegar fuimos directo al Hotel y para mi sorpresa no íbamos a ser los únicos ya que de lejos divisé a Rosalie con su hija Jane y Emmet el grandote. Inmediatamente me alegre pero fue más la conmoción cuando Leah y yo corrimos literalmente para abrazar a nuestro pequeño Seth.

-Chicas yo también las extrañé- dijo sonriendo,

-Hay Seth me hiciste falta. Le dijo Leah.

Yo por mi parte solo seguí sonriendo como tonta mirándolos y abrazándolos. Sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban y sentí su calor rozando mi cuerpo, giré sobre mis talones para ver el rostro de Edward con la pequeña dormida en sus brazos.

-Hola Chicos me alegro de verlos- dije consiente de Rose y Emmet a nuestro lado, ensanché mas mi sonrisa al ver a la pequeña Jane-Hola preciosa.

-Hola tía Bella. Dijo la pequeña mientras recibía un abrazo y un beso de su parte.

-Chicos ya las habitaciones están listas, estamos divididos en tres suites- dijo Alice mientras regresaba con las tarjetas y la información del Hotel en sus manos. Cuando todos termináramos de instalarnos iríamos a cenar.

Al entrar a la Suite quedé impactada era digna de un cuento de hadas la habitación tenía diferentes tonos de plata, celeste y blanco y la cama era lo suficiente grande para uqe durmieran cuatro personas a la misma vez con unas cortinas de color plata y bordada como si fueran hilos de oro y cojines muy mullidos y de las mismas tonalidades. Los muebles parecían nuevos pero de un aspecto francés con detalles de color oro.

-Te gusta?-preguntó Edward a un lado mío.

-Que si me gusta?-le pregunte en tono ofendido-Edward esto es precioso, me siento como princesa-le dije la última parte un poco avergonzada no quería que pensara que era una niña, pero es que nunca había estado en un hotel tan hermoso.

-Me alegro que sea así mi princesa- dijo dándome un suave beso en los labios lo cual me sonrojó.

-Te parece si acostamos a Lizzy aquí?-

-Que te parece si la acostamos en la otra habitación y nos damos un largo y relajante baño en la bañera?- dijo en tono descaradamente seductor. Y debo admitir que eso me sonó bastante bien.

-Ok-le dije-que tal si tú la acuestas y yo voy preparando la bañera?

-Me parece- dijo dando media vuelta.

Una vez que se fue entré al cuarto de baño y me dispuse a preparar el baño, me fijé que en uno de los estantes habían sales de baño y aceites aromáticos, puse unas cuantas gotas de lavanda y sumergí en la burbujas y pude ver como mi cuerpo se iba relajando poco a poco cerrando mis ojos para disfrutar la sensación que eso me producía, luego unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron mis pensamientos.

-Se puede?- preguntó Edward mientras me veía con sus intensos ojos verdes, en eso momento lo único que logré hacer fue asentir con la cabeza ya que mientras se acerca veía como poco a poco se iba despojando de sus prendas mientras yo lo devoraba con la mirada al quedar completamente desnudo y expuesto se situó detrás de mí y me pegó a su pecho mientras yo recostaba mi cabeza en sus hombros con una de sus manos quitó la esponja que tenía en mis manos y la pasaba suavemente por mis pechos enviando sutiles descargas a mi cuerpo y prosiguió con su dulce tortura mientras besaba mi cuello, lentamente me giré quedando frente a él para poder besarlo poniendo a horcadas sobre él.

Cuando nuestro baño terminó nos vestimos, para sentirme cómoda me puse unos jeans con un camisa purpura, mi chaqueta y mis converse, él se vistió con unos pantalones de mezclilla con una camisa deportivas y unas zapatillas deportivas. Caminamos a la otra habitación donde Lizzy nos estaba esperando ya despierta y al vernos nos sonrió, le dimos una ducha y la vestimos, cuando estuvo lista bajamos al lobby del hotel para esperar a los chicos.

Seth, Leah y Jacob ya estaban esperando y no tuvimos que esperar mucho porque al pasar unos minutos los demás se nos unieron.

-Chicos tienen una idea de lo que quieren comer-preguntó Emmet- yo me comería un Oso ahora mismo.

-Me parece que cerca del Hotel hay un restaurante de comida local- señaló Jasper y la verdad que al escucharlo me apeteció bastante.

-Me parece que a los niños les va a encantar la idea- comentó Rosalie.

-ok será ese entonces- dijo Jacob afirmando.

- Si claro, vamos que muero de hambre- les dije y todos rieron al oír mi comentario que para mí no sonó nada del otro mundo.

-Vamos Bella que ahora tu comes por dos- dijo aun riendo Alice.

-Como que Bella come por dos?- preguntó Seth que en ese momento aún no sabía nada de mi estado- será que tienes una solitaria¹?

- Seth, no es una solitaria, lo que pasa es que Bella está embarazada, ella iba a decirles cuando estuviéramos de nuevo en casa- lo atajó Leah, yo mordí mi labio esperando su reacción.

- Eso quiere decir que….que voy a ser…tío?- dijo Seth entre nervioso y feliz.

-Si Seth, vamos a ser tíos- corrigió Emmet.

-Oh Bella eso es grandioso- dijo Rosalie abrazándome alegremente.

-Charlie y mi madre se pondrán alegres con la noticia- dijo Seth ahora abrazándome.

Luego de esa charla todos nos encaminamos donde efectivamente estaba un gran restaurante de estilo muy francés con mesas redondas y manteles de cuadros blanco y rojo. Un pequeño florero estaba ubicado en el centro de la misma, se veía muy romántico y acogedor.

Mientras veía a todos conversando unos con otros me puse a pensar que en el tiempo que llevo con Edward he ganado no solo a dos personas sino también a unos amigos excepcionales y unos sobrinos fantásticos. Disimuladamente me fijé en Jacob y Leah que estaban enfrascados en una conversación se veían tan bien los dos juntos hacían una maravillosa y tierna pareja.

-Que pasa amor, porque estás triste?-preguntó Edward, di un respingo avergonzada porque de pronto me sentí una intrusa espiando. Sentí como Edward con su mano limpiaba una lágrima furtiva que no sentí hasta ese momento.

-No es nada amor, no pasa nada, no te preocupes- le dije suavemente- lo que pasa es que estoy feliz- le dije apenada.

-Entonces lloras por felicidad, es la única forma dela cual puedo soportar verte llorar- dijo viendo mis ojos yo solamente me perdí en ese líquido esmeralda, tan profundos.

-Gracias Edward, por hacerme feliz- le dije suavemente para que solo el escuchara pero fue imposible, ya que escuché unos sollozos que provenían de las otras tres mujeres en nuestra gran mesa.

-Eso fue tan hermoso- dijo Alice con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Alice- la apoyó Rose.

-Chicas- las miré a cada una- gracias a todos ustedes por hacer hoy una mis mejores noches-definitivamente no lo soportaron las tres se levantaron de sus asientos y tuve que levantarme para abrazarlas, por más que intenté no pude esas chicas tocaron mi corazón y junto con Edward rompieron mi coraza esa que me había puesto después de terminar con Alec. Lágrimas salían de mis ojos, no eran amigas, eran más que eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola chicas perdón por dejarlas así no más esta vez les dejé un capítulo más largo, ya lo tenía hecho pero lo cambié varias veces, quiero agradecerles a todas sus mensajes, me dan mucho ánimo, espero disfruten el cap y seguramente a finales de esta semana les dejo otro.


End file.
